New Home
by njlopez
Summary: A year after the night howler incident and moving into a new apartment complex Nick and Judy take down a drug bust and the soon develop new feeling for eachother. There drug case and romantic case grow, but only with complications.
1. Smash

Nick stood uncover. Wearing black sleek jersey with white strips across his chest and neon green badge on his left shoulder. The badge was a dignifying sign and read: Apex AC.

He was wearing grey athletic shorts as his partner Judy stood next to him wearing leggings and an athletic tee.

Then with a loud roar the stadium shouted "Let's go A-PEX" with a series of claps following. Nick shouted with sheer excitement at the athletic competition that was about to take place.

"Nick! Stay focus." Judy nudged him with her shoulder. "Keep an eye out."

"Clam down Snips." Nick said. "If you want to blend in you have to become one of them." Nick was obviously referring to the cheering crowd and Judy knew he was right, but his leisure attitude annoyed her while they were working.

The two walked along the stadium as loud and uprising cheers shouted. The teams present were the home side Apex AC and the wallabies. The sport which the teams play professionally was area ball. Where the objective was to drop kick a spherical ball in between two field post on either side of the field. The sport was full contact and you could only pass the ball horizontally or backwards. You could also control the ball with your feet or kick it to a teammate so they could catch it but you couldn't pick the ball up with your own hands or feet. The game was technical as well as physical. And the people of Zootopia love it.

Apex was on top the league with a staggering eight league points above the second place team Bath AC. Their star player Foyle White was the reason why Nick and Judy were here. White is a Ram (area ball was design for medium sized animals such as Ram, Gazelles etc.) with very unique physical attributes. His horns and legs were abnormally large and strong, so breaking tackles was not a problem for him but breaking the law was a debatable topic. News reports claim that he's has been doping to enhance his physical performance. White denied all claims but refused to be drugged tested or his property searched for evidence. And Judy and Nick were determined to find if white was doping and the origin of these drugs.

"Here put on your pass." Judy gave Nick a fake employee pass. He promptly put it on and continued to a gate that gave them access to the field.

Once reached there was a security guard, they showed the guard there passes and continued behind the team benches towards the home locker room. They walked into the interior of the stadium with no resistance. They approached the locker room and opened the door. To find an athletic trainer tapping a gazelle.

The gazelles name was Quade. He was a fantastic an energetic and a fantastic substitute for his starting counterpart Finley. Nick nearly peed his pants.

"Mr. Quade nice to meet you." Nick approached and greeted the gazelle. "I mean it's an honor sir." As he shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too mate. Your name?" Quade responded.

"The names Richard, Richard Hans." Nick said with a basic attitude. Then the trainer spoke.

"You're not supposed to be here."

"Oh, we are the new laundry men just setting up for the post game." Nick responded slyly, showing them his pass.

The trainer shrugged; "Alright then. Let's go Quade you're ready." The two left quickly to the match.

After they left Nick said; "too simple."

"Alright let's do this." Judy said as she moved to the large locker that bearded the words 'FOYLE WHITE' in all caps.

She began searching the locker to find a medical bag full of tape, abrasion tape, gauze and most noticeably an empty syringe.

"Nick." She said getting his attention as he looking at the other lockers. Holding the syringe, Nick took it and examined it.

His process was short live though as the heard the locker room door open the two took the syringe and quickly hid in the coach's office. Damping with personal items was illegal even if you were an employee.

Two gazelles walked in talking to each other, they weren't athletes. No athletic gear or even employee gear. They were finely dressed in a suit and tie and directly approached Whites locker. Holding a case one the gazelles extracted a tube full a transparent fluid. The pulled out a syringe and filled it. The other gazelle grabbed Whites medical bag and began searching it.

"Where's the syringe?" the second gazelle spoke.

"What do you mean?" The first one responded.

"It's not here."

The first Gazelle looked timidly around the locker room. "Someone's here we got to go." And the two stood.

Judy revealed herself and yelled "Halt!" The two froze momentarily then bolted for the door.

Nick then shot up and began running after them. Judy did the same.

Already in the stadiums large halls Judy yelled at Nick "there moving toward the A exit ill chase them, call back up, we split up and you meet me at the exit." Nick instantly began the plan.

Nick ran on all fours sprinting across the team benches then through the main course of the stadium. Finally he made it to the exit. He stopped, breathing heavily he walked with stress looking for Judy. Then he heard the stamping of a pair of hoofs.

Standing bipedal the gazelle ran right towards Nick without recognizing him. Only running with the reason that Judy was chasing him.

Standing normally Nick lowered his shoulder and stepped forward making contact with gazelle. He connected his shoulder with the gazelle's waist stopping his forward momentum instantly. The force cause the gazelle to be lifted off the ground and Nick grabbed the back of the gazelle's thighs and slammed him in the hard concrete.

The gazelle stopped struggling instantly. His hit his head on the concrete and Nick also felted a loud pop emanate from the gazelles body. Nick knew he gave him a concussion and broke a bone in an unknown region.

Judy watched in amazement, she hadn't seen Nick act out in such an aggressive way. _I guess the academy training paid off_ she thought.

Nick cuffed the gazelle and asked; "where's the other one?"

"He took off in other direction. Did you call back up?" She asked.

"No." Judy snickered and phone in for a police car and investigators. A small crowd began to develop around them.

"This is police business please stay back." She spoke loudly now showing her badge.

Soon policed arrived, and began to investigate. Nick happen to tackle the gazelle with the suit case and the evidence was obvious. After the match White was arrested for drug abuse and the search for the second Gazelle began.

In the meantime Judy and Nick reported back to the station and began their paper work. Nick took a shower in the stations locker room as Judy work on profiling the second gazelle.

It was late evening and Nick met Judy at her office. With a trowel around his neck and wearing an athletic shirt and a pair of joggers Nick asked; "How's it goin?"

"Fine." Judy responded staring at the computer screen. "Just trying to figure out who the friggen gazelle is."

Nick look at the clock, it was almost 6pm. "Hey, we should go, it's almost six." Judy responded with a low groan and continued typing. "Carrot lets go." He said longingly and grabbed her wrist while she tried to continue typing with one hand. Eventually left it and began walking with Nick.

They walked through the large station leaving the large sliding behind them enjoying the clam summer breeze that swept through the city. The sun was leaving, as a shadow crept on to the buildings and cars.

Nick walked putting his hands in his pockets with a bag slung over his shoulder. "Dinner?" He piped up.

"Sure." Judy agreed. "Where to?"

"What about that new place by the complex. Wok Box or whatever it is." He suggested. Nick referred to the apartment complex in which both Nick and Judy now live in. It was much nicer than there old apartments and was only a few blocks away from the stations.

"Yeah lets go."

They made their way to the restaurant. Chatting about the day's work, especially Nick's devastating tackle.

They made it to the Wok Box and were seated. They decided on what they're going to eat and there conversation was soon halted by the call of nature.

"Stay safe Carrots while I am gone." Nick said still sitting in there booth.

Judy chuckled "What?"

"I got to use the restroom." He said standing up and walking.

"Okay then." Judy said chortling under her breath.

Noticing as he walked away from her Nick's traps, triceps and most of all his bottom. The police training really paid off. She blushed to her for momentarily fantasying. Then she mentally skulled herself, _He's my best friend idiot. Not to mention a fox! Why I am I feeling this way!_

Nick stood in the bathroom already relieved himself. Looking at the mirror pushing water through his hair on his head, his white chest and the tips of ears making them perk up. Making a face Nick pointed at himself and winked. Feeling comfortable his went back into the restaurant to present his self to Judy.

As they talked Judy batted away feelings of unknown things. But Nick talked totally or seemly composed.

They ate and made their way home. Nick walked her to apartment. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" Nick asked.

"Yeah defiantly." She opened her arms for a hug. Nick didn't hesitate and hugger her tightly. An unusually passionate hug. "See ya." She said.

"See ya." He responded. And she closed the door.

Nick walked back slowly to his door. He felt a burning sensation in his chest and promptly tried to touch the feeling with his hand. It's something he hadn't felt in a while; love.

"What the…" Nick talked to himself. Shaking the feeling he responded to himself "I do not care if was romantic or friendly this is good."

He finished his long walk and entered his apartment and lied on his bed, thinking.

 **Okay, first creative thing I've written in while, let me know how I did. I trying to focus on fitting the characters personality but I don't think I did that well. I also prioritized on the action part let me know how I did (like really constructive criticism on content is much appreciated.) and also SHOULD I KEEP WRINTING THIS STORY? Please let me know.**


	2. Date?

Nick's eyes peeled open as the Sun broke through his window blinds. Awakening from his slumber Nick check the clock which read 7:31 a.m. He a rose sweeping off his Sheets. It's was the weeknd.

Nick started with his morning routine. Which included a bowl of cereal at his desk listening to music as he looked out his window which held a view of the apartments Courtyard.

In his view he saw Judy running to her apartment in her athletic gear. Finishing her morning run.

Nick went through a list of his own physical activities of the day. _Not running_ he thought _conditioning sucks._

Judy took her conditioning very seriously running usually over 10 miles on an off-day. that is if work wasn't demanding her best performance. Mainly due to the fact that her speed and endurance was worth more then her strength.

Nick on the other hand would only run a mile and a half, the distance of the gym was his running for the day.

Soon on the streets Nick made a run to the nearest gym. Dropping in, he paid a small fee and began his workout.

Bench press, dumbbell press, and bent over row.

Finishing the workout within an hour nick ran back to the complex showered and then made his way to Judy's apartment.

Wearing a tan colored beach shirt and board shorts Nick knocked on Judy's door.

A few moments later Judy answered.

"Hey!" She said with enthusiasm.

"Hey Carrots." He greeted inviting him self in to her apartment happily taking a seat on her couch in her living room. "So, what are we going to do today?"

Judy Sat next to Nick on the couch "Actually I have a meeting with Bogo today. It's like a cousil meeting or something."

"Oh, I see. So they couldn't invite me to the mery gathering?" Nick said sarcasticly. He could care less about going. "Curious though, what's the meeting about?"

"I honestly don't know." She amitted. "I guess it's a monthly thing. First time I've been invited."

"Fun." Nick said.

"Yeah. Five hours of sitting down and doing nothing." Judy responded slightly annoyed by the thought.

"When?"

"I have to be there in an hour and a half." She said as Nick checked his watch that read 9:32.

"Cool."

"Yup." Judy said patting her thighs with her hands. "So that means you have to go, I have to get ready."

He looked at her; "for an hour and a half?"

"Yes sir." She responded with a perky attitude.

"Alright one thing before I go." Nick stood up. "Do you want to go to the park like around six or so?"

She shrugged "yeah denfinantly."

"Sweet. I see then." Nick said as he started towards the door.

"Okay I'll see ya." She waved as he left.

Nick sleeked back his red pelt and adjusted the white fur on his chest. Making more attractive to the eye. Staring at him self through his bathroom mirror Nick thought to himself _is this a date?_ His subconscious replied _you know it is. Then what the hell iam I thinking! She wouldn't fall for me, at least not like that. I am a frikenin fox, not some James Dean._ Nick leaned on his sink putting his hand underneath his chin. _Well this is stupid, I am in love with my best friend, a rabbit._ Nick slapped himself on the face. He ignored his own coniscious criticsim out of pride like he ussall did. Believing his old personal idea that thinking too much was not always productive. And he decided to follow through with his sparatic plan.

Nick filled small cases of plastic boxes with already cooked noodles (something he ever hardly did: cook) ground beef mixed with tomato sauce, cheese, garlic bread, and lemonade. Really this was only dish he knew how to cook, he learned it from his mother. More importantly, this dish was his best effort.

Checking the time, Nick grabbed an electronic lantern and stuffed the meal in a backpack. It was 5:50, Judy should be home by now. He slung the backpack over his shoulders and made way out of his apartment.

He approached Judy's door once again that day and knocked. Soon Judy answered.

"Hi." She greeted him

"Hey, are you ready or should have I waited a bit longer?" He said getting right to the point, which was not common for a fox of his type.

"No, I am ready let's go." She stepped outside wearing blue jeans and a blue collared shirt.

They made there way to a near light rail, which was only a couple of blocks away. When arrived Nick bought two tickets, to the park and back to their home stop. They train took them in a fashionable time to the stop nearest to the park.

Judy and the fox entered the Forest Reserved Park. As the title explains, the park was mainly pines and ferns, an old habitat which Judy's and Nick's ancetors became a custom to. The park was very large and very green. Many benches and tables were present and the park wasn't very busy, despite it being a Saturday night.

Nick quickly found a less populated and more private area with a decent table. They sat and Nick began to set up his dinner.

"Wow." Judy applauded him. "You went full out today."

"Well." Nick grinned. "I think I just got tried of spending money on somelses business." Batting away Judy praise. "Anyway, how'd that meeting go today?"

"Good actually, we discussed Foyle Whites case today." She continued. "It's turn out that gazelle I caught" she looked at Nick who had a raised eye brow; "that you caught is named Sonny Williams. He's tritionally works with a media company called Core, in the sports department. He and his newly arrested partern Mark Lou covered Whites case in the news, basically they were making their own story to document."

"Umm, interesting. And I am guessing Core is denying any connections with between the two gazelles and their company."Nick predicted.

"Of course."

"Where did the drugs come from then?"

"That's where we are stuck. We don't know. We have predictions but thanks to William's concussion he basically useless for interigation. But we have interviewed Lou, he claims he doesn't know anything about the orgin of the drugs only that he assitted Williams in the transaction of giving White his drugs."

"Alright, well enough this drug stuff its making me weird." He said truefully. "I feel like something stupid is going to happen like with the night howler stuff." Just as he finished a wolf on roller blade cruised by. "Or like when this idoit doesn't see this tree root and wrecks."

The wolf didn't see the on coming root, soon he buckled, hit the root and face planted on soft soil. Nick chuckled and ignored the rest of the Wolf's transactions. Judy held hand to her mouth and ran towards the wolf.

"Jeez are you alright!" She spoken concerningly.

"Yeah iam fine." The wolf replyed. Embarrassed the wolf quickly rolled away.

For about an hour Nick and Judy talked. After finishing there meal there walked back to the light rail through the park. Judy hand hung by her side. They didn't say much on there way back but Nick had a strong urge to try to hold her hand. He was so nervous, almost more nervous when he had ripped off Mr. Big with a cheap rug. But he refrained from attempting, _don't be stupid_ he thought. Only in his mind Nick wasn't always the smooth talking and deciptive fox that everyone knew him as.

They way home was more comuming than the walk to the train. Soon they were back to there nice apartment complex. Nick hugged Judy good-by and went to his own room and reflected on the day pass.

He thought _just stay cool collected_ as he layed on his bed. He immediately went through options in his head on who could talk to on the matter, there was only his parents or his brother. But he didn't care to see them or rather to rely on them for anything. Then realized he didn't really have anyone but Judy to trust. So he decided for himself like he had done for the passed ten years, _she's the only thing I really care about._ And that's Nick Wilde's newest secret.

 **So, l feel it's a little short but I did focus on character and more dialouge this time. Let me no if anything bad sticks out so I can fix it for the next the chapter. Reviews and reflections much wanted.**


	3. Bang

Early Monday morning Nick got ready for work at 5:30 A.M. dressing in uniform. Nick quickly made his weekly appearance as the sun began to glaze over the city with inviting warmth. Casting a light upon Nick's apartment complex, he observed the living space of neighbors with a new perspective. All the doors faced each other, creating a square in the center which was garden with nice grass. The complex was two story with ten large apartments stack on each other five by five all painted with a wavy blue color over a white background. Encasing the complex were shaded parking spots and a office separate from the complex. Nick grew an a newly discovered gratitude for where he lived.

He had been living here with Judy for almost a year now, almost a year from the night howler accidents. The complex began to have somewhat of a value to Nick, he would nearly described it as a home.

As Nick left he patted the side of the complex; "I see you soon." A type a value he hardly gave anything. He didn't regret his love for his apartment, but he felt especially good today.

Nick walked by himself to the police station, assuming that Judy was already there. Humming as he walked in for role call, he sat on a chair next to Judy in Bogo's meeting room.

"You look your having a good start this morning." Judy greeted him. The room quickly started to fill.

"Well what I say? Greatness never stops I guess." Nick replied adjusting his sunglasses.

"I mean I guess so." Judy mocked him with a friendly smile. Nick chuckled about to reply but he was promptly cut off.

"Alright gents!" Bogo's voice boomed. "Here are the assignments for the day..." He read a laundry list of cases. "Judy and Nick I need you on patrol in streets Quartz and Wills in quadrant 4 of the forest district you got that?" They nodded and went there way.

Getting into to there service vehicle, Nick said; "Street duty, you think they would place us on Whites case to finish it out."

Judy shrugged; "Technically it's not our case, Coronado was the first one to take on the whole thing." Coronado was a coyote, a very sly detective. Usually he got business done very quickly but he hardly worked on high profile cases, this drug insentient was his first big case and it seemed he was having some difficulties.

As she said that Nick raised an eyebrow at her; "I know" she said. "I want to work on it too." Judy admitted. As she began to drive leaving the station.

They patrolled there selected area with no real trouble. The area they were assigned to only a three leagues in diameter. Covering approximately twelve square miles. A few traffic tickets were issued before noon.

The area that the two were covering was predominantly mammals similar size to Nick and Judy. This was on purpose, Bogo assigned them here so that the two could related to the general population and if there was any trouble they could also handle anything as far as physical means.

Stopping for lunch, Nick and Judy ate lunch in their service car which was parked in a shaded Ally way. Judy usually packed a lunch for both. Which Nick took it with glee praising her at least every 30 minuets for the lunch to his gratitude while annoying her at the same time. They ate as the observed the street ahead of them.

The view they had displayed the tan painted market place. Is was bustling with business with fruit stands, a postal shop, a cobblers store and most notably a fancy soda bar. Nick observed the patterns that everyone one the street was travelled by. He chuckled as he saw is was almost formulated. Each sidewalk seem to be divide in to two lanes, they both moved opposite directions from each other. Also that mammals of similar size seemed to traveled near each other, also that the animals were also walking with similar species or coat color scheme. Then from Nick observations he saw something stock out like a sore thumb. A white wolf dressed in a long grey and seemingly expensive jacket. Nick's attention was soon distracted by speeding car that recklessly parallel parked without collision.

Even though everyone was safe it was still illegal.

"Goodness." Judy said getting out of the car. Then the driver turned and saw them for the first time. Nick could see that the driven then cursed to himself and he recognized the driver as a rabbit.

Following Judy across the street to the car Nick saw the wolf again entering a store where the car they were ticketing was park in front of. He took mental note of the wolf just in case.

"That was some pretty reckless driving there." Judy said marking up a ticket.

The male rabbit smiled "oh, really? Think for a sec, when we hang out tonight, I think you'll appreciate my reckless driving." He winked handing over his licences with his number clipped on to it. Judy scrubbed her eyes with two fingers _Does he really have to do this and does he really have his number and the to go list._

Nick chuckled; "I got this carrots." Pushing Judy aside giving the rabbit a good grin and a full view of his white fangs. He took the drivers license and phone number writing the ticket with good speed he handed the driver the fine and his license, Nick kept his number. "You have wonderful day sir." Nick said with a joyful attitude.

Just as he finished the ticket Nick looked up and heard distinctive yelling, "he as a gun!" Nick turned and looked up and saw the wolf bearing a pistol pointing it in his direction. Instinctively Nick pushed Judy behind him with his arm and began to draw his own weapon. Three loud _bangs_ filled the street, the wolf shot first.

It happen quickly as Nick was still drawing his gun, when he reach full extension of his arm he saw the wolf take off and citizens screaming in horror. Nick stood eyes wide open, petrified and hearing seemed to fade. He was thoroughly frighten and the event that seemly occurred in slow motion. Just as he started to understand the situation he felt the world falling from him.

Instantly Judy started to yell as Nick felt her hands grabbing on to his chest setting him to the road gently as he lost his balance. He heard Judy yell into her radio "Officer down! Officer down! I need an ambulance and back up quickly!"

Judy gripped Nick's hand and talked to him; "Stay with me Nick it's going to be fine." Nick pulled his head up to observe his abdominal region. In his belly he saw a dozen dark holes and blood pooling underneath him staining the payment of where he lay. Then darkness crept in his vision, then blank.

 **Umm? Too early? What do you think? Shorter from the other chapters put iam feel slightly proud about this one. Again priorities: imagery, and action. If you feel like something's wrong with the chapter let me know in the review section criticism most wanted right now.**


	4. Get well

_Today on the Core... "Yesterday an officer was shot three times . His identity and location unrevealed... He is in critical condition and is now being hospitalised. The suspect was thought to be a mid-aged white wolf last seen off of quartz Street in the forest district... I saw him pull out a gun and fire, I immediately ducked and the next you knew he was gone and a cop laying belly up bleeding on the street... A new recruit of the ZPD was shot multiple times... Investigations of the attempted murder are well under way... I don't understand why any would do this, it's crazy, zootopia is drug hole full gangsters.. We wish peace to his family and too get well soon."_

Get well? What a chilché phrase to say. As your laying there in a blood puddle nothing is going through mind. Your just blank, idle like as if you trying to find purpose while staring at a sun set. Everything goes out the window, pain, people, gravity, and thoughts. Everything. But you need to start somewhere to get your mind working again, 'get well is a good start.'

Ray's of light pierced the window blaring heat in Nick's pale face. His eyes opened, _morning_ his mind told him and proceed to sit up for his bed, his body had other plans. Pain shot through his stomach as Nick held his breath to keep him self from moaning.

Feeling his clothes Nick realized he wearing an apron of sorts, it was really thin but cool to the touch. He lifted it off to observe his stomach. "Jesus." He said as he beheld two holes in his belly thoroughly stitch together. He was naked and his white fur on his underside was stained with blots of somewhat cleaned blood. "I've been shot." Nick said out loud and he let his head fall back into his pillow. Then heard movement beside him.

It was Judy sleeping with her head lying on Nick bed. He quickly threw his apron back over his waist as she stirred. "Carrots?" He asked curious to see if the was reality. She instantly lifted her head.

"Nick" she said hugging him cheek to cheek. Then a doctor with two nurses entered the room instantly began checking his vitals.

The doctor prescribed Nick antibiotics and heavy pain killers. Gave notes for recovery time and that he would have stay in hospital for a few more hours just to make sure he wasn't swelling or having any reactions to the prescribed drugs.

The doctor explained the surgery that Nick underwent, a removal of one bullet and and the repair on the abdominal muscles and the large intestine, and a repair of the muscles in his side where a bullet completely tore through and exited his body on sight. And it was discovered that the third bullet had missed him entirely.

Judy sat holding on to his hand. He looked terrible, he was pale opposite from his usual bright red fur and bold white under chin. Instead the light in his eyes were dim and his body weak.

Then Nick asked; "How long have I've been here?"

"About a day and a half."

"I know I was shot, but happen?"

She sighed; "I am not sure, were not sure. This wolf out of no where just came and shot you. And then he just disappeared, no one knows who it is or why on earth anyone would do that but for safety reasons your being guarded and the ZDP dropped off a care package." She nodded at the direction of balloons and presents sitting on a seat near his bed.

He looked at her with concerning stair. The uttermost serious thing Nick Wilde had said just happen, with his eyes he told Judy he was in pain. She began to cry resting her head on his chest. He stroked her hair on her head with his free hand. "I am just happy your fine, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." She sobbed. Nick became little teary eyed.

"Oh, you rabbits so emotional." He said batting away his own feelings. "Look you crying is really ruining my current and very pink aura." He still held on to his sarcastic behavior.

"You'd think they would have removed your sense of humor as they did the surgery." Judy laughed as she wiped away her tears. Nick was more than happy to cheer her up.

A few hours passed and Nick was ready to leave the hospital. With much assistance Judy helped Nick into a wheel chair and she rolled him out into the parking lot where Bogo was waiting for them.

Driving a large truck Bogo placed Nick in the passenger seat as Judy put the wheel chair in the bed of the truck. "So, how it feeling?" Bogo asked Nick as Judy hopped in the back seat.

Now dressed in normal Street wear Nick replied with rude attitude "Well if you love the feeling of your body being split open, it feels great!"

A small pause was held in the conversation. "Sorry Nick, I was just trying to be friendly." Bogo responded slightly offended.

"I am just kidding big guy" Nick said patting his shoulder. "In all seriousness though, I am glad you came to pick us up, it means a lot."

Bogo just continued the conversation with lots of small talk not wanting to bring up the details of Nick's case just yet. Assuming that Nick wanted the details later on and not have to worry about someone trying to kill him. In this regard Bogo wanted Nick to stay out of the case entirely. Bringing a wounded officer back into a situation were he was injured was never a smart idea. And for good reason.

Bogo dropped Nick and Judy off in front of there complex, and assisted them taking Nick out of his truck and placing him in his wheelchair. "Hopefully Ill see you soon at the station Nick, get better we need you."

"Cheers mate." Nick said in an islander accent. Bogo just shook his head annoyed and left.

Judy pushed Nick into the apartments elevator after checking in. She took him to room and seated him on his couch. She cooked him a meal and as he ate she went to get their mail from the front.

When she returned to the apartment Nick's apartment Judy began sorting through the letters. Mostly coupons for grocery stores and advertisements for phone companies, but one letter for Nick stood out. The letter had the following name: Katelynn Wilde. _Umm_ Jody wondered.

Leaning on Nick's kitchen counter top she asked; "Hey, you have a letter from Katelynn Wilde you want it?" Nick looked up instantly.

"Nah, just put in that shoe box." He pointed referring to a spot underneath a side table. She did so.

"Who's Katelynn?" She asked.

"No one." Nick responded sharply.

"Oh, really? Come' on who is it?" Judy said sitting next him on the couch. Then Nick adjusted him self letting out a painful groan. "Nick! Stop moving get comfortable and rest." He easily diverted the question.

The night came and Nick began to fall drowsy. So he pulled his wheel chair over and began to seat himself before Judy ran to assist him. Thoroughly annoyed, Nick pushed his chair to his bedroom. Coming to the side of his bed he let Judy help him. After getting set, Nick and Judy's eyes meant.

"Your not leaving right?" Nick asked seemly genuinely concerned.

"I am not leaving." Judy said as she left the room and during off the lights. "Sleep tight." She said.

"You too carrots." Nick said before drifting into a deep sleep.

In the dark of the night Nick heard his door creak open, Judy left a low blue reflecting lamp on in the living where she was sleeping and Nick saw the outline of short perked ears. Then glow of yellow eyes peered at him with a violent grin. Then a tall figure entered the room looming over the base of Nick's bed. The albino creature pulled a hidden object from his jacket. Nick was frozen.

Judy heard Nick screaming in his room, she shot up immediately completely focused. Grabbing her pocket knife Judy sprinted to his room.

Bursting into the room Judy turned on a light. Nick laid in his bed rustling with a struggle drowning in his white sheets. Judy jumped on the bed holding him tighter than ever.

"Your fine Nick, your fine." He slowed covered in sweat and extremely warm. Judy felt his heart racing; "your fine it was just a dream." She soothed him.

"I can't stay here." Nick said as tears began run down his cheeks. "I am going crazy I need to leave."

Judy sat with holding him; "I call my parents tonight, we'll first thing in the morning to my house. Are you okay with that?" Nick biting his lip nodded. "You'll be fine Nick, your fine." She didn't leave for the rest of night.

When morning came Judy packed for both them and they made their way to the train station. Buying about 40 dollars worth of tickets Judy teased Nick telling him he would need to repay her. After much pleading Nick resolved the issue by agreeing to work on the carrot farm for couple hours but Judy began on the liability issue claiming that Nick couldn't pay her while in a wheelchair.

After a short train trip they were approaching their destination. Judy's life, her family, her home.

 **Again feel I like I am writing some crappy stuff. If you see anything bad let me know in the comments. Prioritized on one imagery not so much dialogue felt like this chapter isn't great but let me know what you think. BTW you have no idea how much I enjoyed shooting Nick in the last chapter! I love being able to write something like this after a tragic event. Take care and please, constructive criticism wanted!**


	5. Do me a favour

A lone rabbit pulled into the train station just North of Bunnyborrow. _What a awful name_ the rabbit thought as memories become fresh in her mind. The teasing of visitors were relentless regarding the name of the small farm town. _The original townsmen must have been crazy_ she thought, as the name seem to combine a rabbit's stereotypical nickname with stereotypical rabbit home. But what could she do, the place was crawling with 'bunnies' and seemed the name was suiting.

Getting off the train the rabbit looked about. Standing medium height and primarily black fur, but the tips of her ears were marked with white and she had a bright smile. Recognizing a specific rabbit she went and greeted him. "Hey dad!" Giving him a hug.

"Hi there Kenly." He said embracing her affection. It was Stu Hopps. "How are you?"

"Doing great! Just done with the train for right now." Kenly said adjusting her hair.

"Assuming Garret is doing well?" He asked excited.

"He's doing fine, I am just ready to check out Zootopia." She said with a smile. "Okay let's go I need to see Judy." The two made their way to Stu's truck while making conversation catching up with the latest events.

Nick sat in Judy's parents house at their dinning table, listing to a selection of slow garage rock as he ate a bowl of cereal. It was mid morning on the large farm, Saturday the 26th of July he had been there for a little over a day and it had been five days after the shooting.

Judy walk in through the front door carrying a handkerchief of blue berries. "Umm..." Nick grunted with a mouth full cereal motioning Judy towards him. She chortled at his childish behavior, just the thought of him made her laugh sometimes. Approaching him she gave half of the blue berries and kept the rest for her own oatmeal.

They sat eating while Judy's mom, Bonnie, worked in the kitchen. "Hey where's dad?" Judy broke the silence of their peaceful morning meal.

"Oh, he's here!" Bonnie replied while standing on her toes to look through her kitchen window.

"What?" Judy said confused.

"No I mean he just pulled up." Bonnie explained as Stu parked his truck in the driveway in front of their house.

Nick chuckled at there short misunderstandings. "Shut up." Judy smiled facing him. As she turned toward the door, Judy saw Stu walk in with Kenly following him. Her eyes went wide. "Kenly!" She stood up gleefully.

"Judy!" Kenly said dropping her bags hugging her. Kenly was Judy's sister, they were born in the same litter along six other siblings. They were close.

"I thought you said you were coming in a few days." Judy said as Nick sat their with a mouth still capacitated with cereal.

"Yeah well I am here!" She declared as she hugged Bonnie. "Hey mom."

"Hello sweetie." Bonnie said.

"Kenly, I want you to meet my friend, Nick." Judy said turning toward him. His mouth was still bombarded with crunchy goodness.

"Hey there!" Kenly smiled. Nick swallowed with a good effort forcing down the lucky charms.

"Hello mam." Nick said using his currently favorite islander accent. "Names Nick, Nick Wilde." He finished extending his hand, Judy rolled her eyes.

She shook his hand; "Jeez I heard what happen." She said with a painful look on her face. "That really sucks! And that's a crazy story. Judy told me what happen."

Nick shrugged; "it happens." He said with a passive attitude as if we're a normal occurrence.

"No, getting shot doesn't just happen" she huffed.

The family with Nick conversed momentarily for time before Kenly made her way to her room, Judy followed. Once in Kenly talked; "He's cute."

"What?" Judy said stupidly for second time that day, this time Nick wasn't around to make fun her.

"I mean he's cute for a fox don't get me wrong now." Kenly laughed. Judy checks turned slightly red. "Judy, you don't just bring someone home, even if he's a fox."

Judy responded; "Kenly get real, he doesn't really have anyone like that in Zootopia and he wanted to get away from the city while he recovered. And for cry it out loud he's injured."

Kenly laughed "Okay then, fair enough." She didn't back down. "It's okay if you have feelings for him, I'll support in you're decision."

"What decision, ugh, he's my friend and he wouldn't even go for me in the first place, not to mention a fox." What Judy said she believed it was true. And on top of it all she wasn't even crazy attracted to Nick anyway, she found rabbits more pleasurable to the eye.

"Explain then why is he your friend?" Kenly asked turning her interrogation low.

"Well.." Judy started. "He's funny, kind, sweet, and unnoticeably caring. With that he's very smart when it comes to work and not like book smart but he knows his way around the city. But enough about me though, what's up with you?"

Kenly explained that she was on her way to Zootopia for work. She was a medical assistant for radiology and casting at an orthopedic center called Hanger. She was checking out the city to sort out detail about working there. Planning on moving their with her boyfriend Garret. Kenly was making the trip mainly for experience. Soon she would go back to her town, Olimpia to pack for the move.

Throughout the day the family worked on some basic chores concerning the farm, this included Judy and large amount of her younger siblings. So Nick walked about the farm.

He no longer needed a wheel chair, he was able to walk about with little to no trouble. While still taking his prescribed drugs Nick's belly was healing well. Although any sort of lifting or athletic activity was off limits, thus he was unable to help with any work that needed to be done.

After lunch with his ear plugs in, Nick trekked up some large hills. Sitting in the grass he took in views of neighboring farms. He shortly planned the he would venture to this spot later in the evening in hopes of seeing a good sunset. A luxury of nature that Nick didn't have on a regular basis.

When the family was done for the day they worked fervently for their dinner. Making a type of carrot stew, they made gallons for the surplus amount of young rabbits that needed to be fed. With the younglings serving themselves, the core family dined in the house as the rest were outside.

Taking care of such a large number of rabbits was a daily struggle. All the kids slept in bunkhouses, away for the actual house and each meal comprised of a basic diet that was easy to make. But although Stu and Bonnie's young were many they knew each personally with a passion unlike any other. They knew how to care for each one and their specific needs. They were loving parents and their family was well united. But to their appreciation Stu and Bonnie stopped producing litter for two reasons, they were too old and they had too many kids. Their youngest litter was eight years old.

As the Hoops family did their daily dishes Nick slip out in the evening light hoping to reconnect with his hope to see the sun wane in the horizon. He was already on the street as Judy came running out to meet him.

"Hey" she started the conversation as the walked along the quiet road.

"Hey" he responded. "You're family is pretty amazing you know. I wouldn't expect them to be so coordinated considering how large they are."

"Well, I guess we're good like that." She smiled adjusting her hair. "What about your family, I've never really heard anything from them?"

Nick stuck his hands in his pockets and looked into the colored sky; "I haven't seen them in a while."

"Why?" Judy asked concerned.

He shrugged; "They had some expectations I couldn't meet. So when I turned eighteen I went to live in Zootopia haven't seen them since."

Judy did the math, four years. Realizing the topic was making Nick uncomfortable Judy diverted the conversation to something more light. "It's beautiful out today." Nick nodded in agreement. "I am glad you come here."

"I am glad I could too Carrots." Recalling the events a few day before remembering his frighting dream. The dream hadn't came again once he arrived in Bunnyburrow, and while on the train ride he refused to sleep the entire way.

Breaking off to the side of the road Nick began to climb the hill he was sitting on earlier that day. Taking a seat on the soft grass they both watch the sun set in peaceful silence. From an instinctive action and a turning of heads Nick and Judy's eyes meant. Natural sense began to take Nick over despite his nervous feelings. Leaned, tilled his head slightly towards Judy. She closed her eyes and leaned waiting for Nick. But her kiss didn't come and she opened her eyes.

Nick with his eyes still closed, spoke the humbling words; "If this making you uncomfortable do me a favor, break my nose and tell me to go away." Judy heart crumbled, she grabbed his face pulling him in for affectionate kiss.

He grabbed behind her neck and her waist pulling her in close for a couple of seconds before releasing. They just looked at each other speechless. Nick's biggest secret now revealed.

They walked back to the house holding hands till they came into sight of Judy's parents. The evening grew as Stu played a mellow evening tune his accordion.

His sound was soothing and the five of them sat on the porch listing. Stu explained to Nick that his accordion came from his father who bought the accordion during an international mission for the military.

Although Nicks mind was running with thoughts he actually enjoyed the conversation that the older rabbit held. But soon they all retired to their beds.

Being later in the night Judy crept in Nick's room cuddling up to him before the both fell fast asleep. And while checking the house Bonnie checked on Nick's room seeing Judy laying close to Nick on his right side. She smiled, genuinely happy for Judy.

 **I really like writing this chapter. I was listing to Baby Iam your and I wanna be yours by artic monkeys as I wrote this, its very suiting. Anyway I prioritized on flow of the of the paragraphs and dialogue along with better diction. Let me know how I did on the review section, always good criticism wanted!**


	6. I am looking for my little brother

_You need to go and need to find him._ The fox grew wide eyed and began the emotionally intensive work checking his well hand written documents on all the people he ever meant. Finding his person was not a problem after an hour of research, quite simple actually, such a task was easy for a _Wilde._

Nick sat next to Judy on the train back to Zootopia. She rested her head on his shoulder while in a light sleep. They were alone in a portion of a car, they were the only medium sized mammals tracking from Bunnyborrow to Zootopia at the time. It wasn't quite safe to say that Nick and Judy were in a relationship but they defiantly weren't pursuing anyone else at that moment. And their actions between the two were very minimal, not very physical, and most of all secretive. About the opposite from Nick prior relations with other female foxes. But he didn't mind, he wasn't in a hurry for anything special yet.

It has been three weeks since Nick arrived at Judy's farm and he began returning to normal exercise. He was ready for work, or rather light patrolling and lots of desk work. His gut had heal well with the biodegradable stitches withering away all that was seeming left were scars of the insertion points of surgery and the bullets. And honestly Nick was having a wonderful time with his recovery process, especially with Judy to help him.

Arriving in Zootopia Nick and Judy made their first trips to the apartments, dropping off their travel gear then making their way to the station with a brief meeting with Bogo. They walked to the station as they usually did, making their way it was about noon. Walking to Bogo's office, the two were dressed in there normal Street wear.

With his door opened, Bogo invited Nick and Judy into his office. "Good to see you two. How was your trip?"

"It couldn't have been better." Nick said with gentleman like expression.

"Great if you too don't mind I would like to discuss business. Judy your release time is about done and I want you to join the case that Coronado has taken up. We haven't made a lot progress, finding evidence is a bit harder than anticipated. I'll have Ben give you the files and I'll schedule a meeting for you and Coronado. As for you Nick I need to work back into things. So I am sending you to foothills physical therapy clinic. I don't what to send you out and about until you've been medically cleared. I believe you have an appointment with doctor Collins tomorrow right?" Nick nodded. "Great, I will have arguing on this next topic; Nick I am not including you in Coronado's case. You two will be reunited after Judy is released or til the case is solved. Do I make myself clear?" They nodded.

"I would ask though Bogo, why not include me in Coronado's case?" Nick said his eye brow raised. "I am proven to be very productive in stuff like this. Like the night howlers case and when came to finding Sonny Williams. Not to disrespect your decisions but I am the guy for the job."

"Two reasons Wilde, first your injured and second the wolf that had shot you was not just some psychopathic murder, he's worst he was somewhat organized. We have strong reasons to believe that the wolf is linked with the drug trade that has been supplying Foyle White with his dope." Bogo said, beginning to frustrate Nick.

"What? That's one real reason, and I am not going to be out too long." Nick argued.

"I won't have you going into a case where you can see the wolf that shot you. Its something to consider when making decisions like this. Last thing I want is you to find this guy laying face up with a pistol in your hands." Bogo seemed to be getting passionate. "I know an officer that's in prison right now because another city chief went against this advice."

Nick huffed; "okay but you really think I would-" he was cut off.

"Thank you chief Bogo, we'll see you in a bit." Judy finished the short conversation.

"Ill see two soon. Sorry to make this conversation a short one." Bogo said as they left the room.

"Hey, what the hay!" Nick said very irritated. "I am trying to get my job back."

"Nick listen, Bogo isn't going budge and..." She trailed off into a void of nothing.

"And what?" Nick said still trying to prove a point.

"Nick I am worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt." She said.

"Judy, I am a cop this is what I signed up for and chances are that this will probably never happen again." Nick just looked at her.

"Did you ever consider someone was trying to kill you just three weeks ago. Bogo said that this wolf is linked with a drug dealership. He was trying to kill for money Nick. Does that not worry you?" Judy was now very concerned.

Nick looked at the ground. "Look I know your worried and I was worried for a little bit too, but I need to get back into the swing of things. I need to be normal again."

"I know, but still." Then she smiled. " _Do me a favour_ and please just stay out of this one." Nick couldn't help blushing as she pulled the words from his mouth from the evening they first kissed.

"Fine then you bunny." Or in other words _I am getting into this case one way or another._

The two finished their day at the office and Judy collected her files about Coronado's case from Clawhauser. And at five o'clock Nick and Judy walked back to their apartment complex, after they enjoyed a dinner at Wok Box. Walking up Nick's room he gave her hug as they did before they said goodbye. As she began to walk away Nick's chest tinged.

"Hey, do you want to stay tonight? We don't have to check in till 10 tomorrow." Judy turned and faced him.

"Yeah, and I am sure you would like to look at some specific files." She said holding up her bag.

They haven't not stayed in the same house for the past three weeks and Nick thought it was appropriate. So she came in and sat at his kitchen counter and began reviewing her new files.

Nick worked in the kitchen filling two bowls of ice cream. Taking a seat next to Judy, Nick passed her a bowl of vanilla ice cream and looked over her shoulder at the documents.

"Nick, this bigger than some doping operation I hope you know that." Judy clarified.

"Well I should expect it, I was shot by some wolf linked by them, Coronado hasn't made much progress on the case, and Bogo pitched in a few references to the capacity of the case." Nick replied, everyone knew it was more than a doping operation.

"It seems evidence has been recovered and it show that there selling like a type weed. It's call marijuana, it's very illegal and very expensive. It's also known to be an export from the country of Zarahelm. Where it also happens to be illegal. Following suspects arrested..." Judy continued revealing that the organization responsible for Whites doping was also selling marijuana and that they were distributed by gang members across the city. That's why finding the original source of the drugs was hard. The crews selling them weren't making them. Explaining why Coronado is having a hard time. But who ever was selling the substances Judy became determined to find out who was originally producing the drugs.

After a while the night grew old, it was about midnight before Nick and Judy began to settle down on the couch watching a movie. Cuddling up they enjoyed each others company. Nick used his large bushy tail to cover them both as a blanket and Judy saw it as a little fort keeping her safe.

Simmering in each other arms Nick began to feel drowsy. Just as he felt sleep overtake him a loud knock came from his front door. _What the heck_ he thought as Judy was looking at Nick in confusion.

"Who and why?" Judy said.

"Maybe they'll go away." They sat their for a few moments, then the knock came again. Nick grunted and approached the door. He looked through his peep hole to see a fox dressed in a V-neck, nice shorts and shoes, facing away from the door.

"Who is it?" Judy asked.

"I don't know. I am gonna open it." As Nick did so the fox turned, he was almost a carbon copy of Nick except for the brown spots on his chest and face which were accompanied by whiter and scrappy ears.

The fox spoke first. "Hey, I am looking for my little brother, he's about your height, a fox, a bit smaller though."

Nick raised an eye brow; "James? Is that you?"

"Yeah its me. It good to see you Nick."

Nick's eyes grew. "You! I haven't seen you in ten years. Where'd you go, what are you doing here, and how did you find me?" Taking a step back as James entered the living room. "I mean I waited for you, I didn't think you were coming back. Why did you leave? I mean, where have you been! I just sort of forgot you."

"Yeah, I just you know did my thing. I came here, began working in Zootpoia" James said looking at his feet. Then began to recycle his questions again. Then Nick started to loose his balance and Judy came to support him. "Hey, Nick are you fine?"

"Yeah, I just need to think. It's a lot to see you here." Then Nick began for the third time his barrage of questions.

"Nick." James said, Nick stopped talking. "I want to hear about you."

"Me, where do I start."

"Anywhere, word has it that you've been shot recently."

"Yeah, took it like a man." He boasted raising his shirt revealing his wounds. And for the next hour Nick explain when he left home on to being a con-artist then meeting Judy and the Night Howler incidents, becoming a cop, and when he got shot. "Well what's been happening with you?" Nick asked.

James looked at roof. "Would you excuse us Judy?"

"Yeah, I guess." She said as Nick and James walked outside.

James looked at the night sky. "I am sorry Nick."

"James, your fine. I am glad I get to see you now." Nick said with arrogance.

"No, you don't even you why I am sorry." Nick looked at him blank. "Those" James said pointing at Nick's stomach referring to his gun wounds. "We're meant for me."

"What?" Nick said confused.

"Nick, I am in trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"That wolf was suppose to kill me three weeks ago. Shoot me dead in the road. Three weeks ago I saw you off of Quartz street get shot three times. The wolf thought you were me." James leaned on the apartments handrails.

"James, what did you get into?" Nick asked.

"I stole from the Blackhawks. A drug dealership from Zarahelm. I stole money Nick and their out to kill me. I came here hoping you can help me."

"Yeah, of course. Here let me get Judy."

"Is she your girl friend?"

"No shes not."

"Do you love her?" James asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Nick responded genuinely.

"Good to know. I want to help the ZPD sack the Blackhawks. I know it will be a crazy ride though."

"James can you come to the station this morning?"

His hands became shaky. "I think I can."

 **First off if you get any of the references from the last couple chapters don't ruin me please. And on top it should I keep the story going in this direction? I was considering on deleting the entire chapter entirely and going with a different plot line. Mainly because i feel like going this way will separate Judy and Nick more. Anyway let me know how I did. And if there is any syntactical error s let me know so I can fix them. And please review.**


	7. Triangles suck

"And do you know the location and their facility's?" Coronado asked. He sat questioning James, while Judy, Nick and Bogo were in the interrogation room.

Nick brought James in that morning , wearing his full uniform set with the long sleeves. Not actually planning to patrol Nick just wore it in spite proving the he was in the case and ready for action. Bogo was clearly annoyed with the uniform but ignored it the best he could. Bringing James to Coronado he thoroughly introduced James to the coyote.

Coronado was an advrage height for a coyote, grey fur, grey eyes and ruffy ears. He was an intelligent easy going, but set him in a violent situation he was an animal, aggressive and strangely composed.

"Yes, but no. I have a theory." James folded his arms leaning back in his seat. "13 stories, 45 45 90."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Coronado said in confusion.

"Well the main bosses was named Red, or at least we called him Red, but he was a very triangular raccoon. He always worked in teams of three, shipments of threes, and he even carried three guns. Red always told us work as a team or in other words work as a triangle. Never really understood the triangle thing. But once I saw him beat a captain, which I've only seen happen once, but as he did he yelled '13 stories, 45 45 90 I said tell no one' I think, since they equal 180 the summary vertex of the degrees of a triangle, more specificly a right triangle." James ranted on.

"Your information is interesting but I don't where your going." Coronado said.

"13 stories, it's the amount of levels that a natural science museum has here in Zoopotia and on the top floor predatorial birds and as their most delicate piece of research they have a blackhawk." The coyote attention was fixated on James. "Well I believe if we get a geometric scope and put the scope at 45 degree angle facing down then it will reveal the location of where the drugs are being produced."

The Coyote just looked at him. "Umm... It's the only lead we have so we will try it. Nick, Judy get ready, Bogo I need another set of officers to come with me we are going to the museum right now. And notify Irene that I need him ASAP." Irene was an otter scientist that was on board with the station to assist in investigations. "James what is that museum called?"

"Whoa wait, were going right now?" James said standing up from his chair.

"Yes we are." Coronado said. "Now the name."

"Natural Science Museum of Zootopia." James said as the others left the room to get ready for the trip.

"One more question James, why did you come here? You know that we must arrest you for your crimes in assisting the Blackhawks." Coronado asked, after the others left the room.

James sighed. "For him, for Nick. Look I don't want to get all touchy and soul feely with a coyote but I watched him get shot, I guess just leaving town with the money just didn't satisfy the thrill of me stealing and getting fuckin rich. But I am here now, making it up for him."

The coyote shrugged; "Fair enough mister Wilde, thank you for your information but please now come with me there's a work to be done."

The group assembled in the stations lot with a pair of wolves to accompany them on there effort to find the Blackhawks location. They drove a ways to the museum, it was a 50 minuet drive and the museum was a tower the erected from the elevated point of a hill. With two service cars they parked.

The museum was not open at the time but being on police business the owner grudgingly let me them, questioning of there doings. To Nick this was a little unnerving, this owner name was Boone and Nick had an itch for him.

The police force proceeded to the 13th floor, there was a balcony. With a range of history of predatorial birds the Blackhawk was the most prominent one. Walking about the floors balcony they stood looking out to the main part of the city.

One of the wolves asked; "How are we suppose to know where to point the geoscope? "

Nick rubbed his hand on the balcony's ridge, touching an insignia that had a triangle facing towards the city. "I think this is our answer is right here." Pointing at the triangle.

Irene looked over it. "Prefect." He set up his geoscope at a 45 degree angle facing down toward the city. "Aww, I see."

"Let me take a look Irene." Coronado said. In his veiw he saw into the Jungle district and in between a complex of building in an ally way a triangular sewerage man hole. Something that now seemed clearly out of place since most man holes were circular. "I see it. Irene write down the location of the hole."

The group made their way back to the cars, Boone wished them luck on their investigations. They packed up and left.

Taking birge on a piece of road that wasn't apart of the freeway Nick's gut tinged. As they were crossing a trio of three large vans stopped infornt of them blocking any traffic from crossing. When stopped men dressed in black and wearing mask came from the vans all bearing weapons.

Coronado was driving; "Hope you men have you vest on." Nick touched his chest, wasn't wearing his bullet proof vest and looked at James in horror.

"Stay clam." James told him. Coronado pulled an assault rifle from his front compartment.

Judy pulled out her pistol with frighten look, Nick did the same. They were about to fight for their lives. "Judy, I love you." Nick said staring at her. She looked at him with a distorted look.

She responded; "Nick were not going to die." She was far more confident then Nick. He was breathing heavy, extremely worried about the action that was about to occur.

Nick looked over at the other police car they too were prepping for the gun fight. Coronado called in back up.

The men in front of them opened fire. "Get down!" Coronado said as Windows broke over their heads. Hammering the gas in reverse the car move backwards and a sharp sound burst in the air and the snap of breaking metal filled their ears as the cars axel broke flipping the car on its head. They all screamed.

Nick panicked and kick it out the window throwing him self out of the car. "Nick no!" James yell. Nick quickly realized why, as he rolled out the car he grip the cords of the bridge and his body hung of the side of the bridge. He screamed in terror and like lighting in a summer storm he felt the hands of his older brother grip his wrist that pulled him over the ledge. All that beneath Nick was a rocky canyon.

Pushing Nick under the car James laid flat on his belly covering his head with hands, he had no gun. Peeking out from underneath the car Nick looked frantically for Judy, then he saw her in car returning fire. A halt of shooting stopped from the vans. The gun men for some reason quit firing. Nick saw one of the men approach his car bearing an assault rifle, just as he got close Coronado jumped out and elbow the mans wrist breaking it, the man struggled and drew a knife just as that Coronado shoved the man off the bridge then hopped back into cover. Nick looked in amazement Coronado was a true warrior.

Just as that Nick saw the men start to frantically retire to their vans. Then the whirl of helicopter sounded overhead. The vans sped away. "Officers come on!" A wolf from the other car motioned towards them. They ran to the car jumping, this vehicle was still working. "Do we have everybody!" Everyone was accounted for. "Get ready were going!"

Then a sound came from Coronado's radio. "Stay put! We are on pursuit." So they stayed all of them shaking. "I think I killed someone." Coronado said looking at his hands.

"You're fine Coronado, it was us or them." One of the wolves said.

In a short time the road was closed and littered with service cars, an intense investigation was already underway. All the officers, and witnesses stayed for the next six hours. It was one o'clock when the shoot out happened. The thugs were not caught. It wasn't till seven when the crew was returned to the station. It was also found that the man thrown off the bridge didn't not die but left with a broken tibia, broken ulna and radius, a light concussion, and a couple of broken ribs. In other words, the wrath of Coronado. This man was a wolverine names Kaleb, he was to be the key to figure out the shooting.

Judy and Nick walked back to apartment from the station still stoked about the event that day. Approaching Nick's room he hugged her; "Ill be back." Judy said walking away. Nick dashed in his house and ran into the shower. He played music from his speaker singing to hisself as he washed. He had just survived a gun fight and came out on top. Nick now held an excitement to live life, something that has been growing in him since he kissed Judy.

Judy approached his door and knocked, no answer. She tried the door on it was unlocked and she welcomed her self in. Hearing the shower going she went into Nick's room and heard him singing, something she had never heard him do. "You were stretching and yawning it's always hard in the mornings... I suppose that the price you pay..." She giggled as he sang and then walked to his couch and sat down. After about ten minutes he came out in shorts and a white tee.

"Hey beautiful." Nick said with a smiled on his face. She blushed a bit, they were both more than alive. He sat close to herbon the couch.

"Love you're singing." Judy said with a bright smile.

"Which one, the one where I said I would be a vacuum cleaner or the one where D stands for dangerous?" Nick asked.

"It was one where you were talking about sleeping." She looked into his eyes. "I love you too Nick."

Nick leaned in and kissed her and held her waist as she wrapped her arms around her neck. They passionately enjoyed each other's touch. Judy pushed herself on Nick still kissing him, he held to her tightly. "I am glad we're alive." Nick chuckled.

"Me too fox." She said as she got off his lap and walked to his room Nick followed. Laying on the bed Nick approached her, putting himself over Judy he nipped her neck gently with his teeth earning himself a faint moan.

Raising his head Nick faced her; "I love you." She kissed him. He learned over behind her holding her close. They laid like that till they fell asleep.

 **Dang, weird chapter. I believe I see the end of this plot tunnle and I like what I've done so far. Prioritized on flow and action let me know how I did. Good reviews always wanted. Thanks for the read!**


	8. Love me

Judy stirred as she felt the warmth of arms leave her waist. Looking up she saw Nick staring at her. She flipped to face him with a smile. He leaned down and kissed her as if she were a delicacy.

Wrinkling her nose Judy said; "What was that for?"

Nick chuckled; "Well what did you expect when you looked at me like that?" Judy chortled and bent up to grace him with another kiss.

Judy went back to apartment to get ready for work. Bogo had called them both in. So they made their way to the station.

It was 9am, and the two meant with Bogo. Reviewing the events from the day prior a series of questions were answered. Then Bogo commented; "You two look great despite yesterday."

"Well, being alive hasn't felt this great in a while." Nick said calmly leaning back in his chair.

"The other officers look like they got hit by bus. They couldn't even sleep." Bogo said pulling out and adjusting some papers. "Coronado came to me and asked to add you to the case. But before you go I need you to do rehab, I want a clearance." Then he handed Nick papers concerns rehabilitation at the Foothills clinics. "I want you to be ready for action properly, I don't want to compound you're injuries."

Nick nodded and leaned forward in his chair clasping his hands together; "How is my brother doing?"

"Hes doing fine by the looks of it, we've been treating him well. We are still working with him trying to gather as much information as possible."

Judy piped in; "what about that wolverine that was arrested at the scene?"

Bogo huffed; "Kalob, he's in the hospital being treated for his injuries, Coronado was not easy on this one. He admitted he was out to kill him because of the 'heat of the moment.' But he will be questioned very soon."

Judy then continued; "Do you know what the plan is for the rest of the case?"

"I don't but you two do have a meeting with Coronado soon he's also brought in a set of new detectives to assist as well, they will also be at the meeting. Judy your meeting starts in three hours, Nick your appointment at Foothills starts in 45 minutes. As for i, I have another meeting about now so I must send you on you way."

Afterwards Nick and Judy ate a small lunch then Nick went to the Foothills clinic for his treatment as Judy went to her office.

Reaching the clinic Nick went to the front office and registered. He soon met his physician, Elliot who was a buck that seemed to be in good physical condition himself. Elliot had Nick do multiple exercises that worked on mainly his core. Since Nick also had a small exit wound from his back so Elliot had Nick do a series of leg lifts to ensure no nerve injury was present.

"It seems like you don't really have any problems with range of motion, and by the looks you made a good recovery so far. Young people tend to come back quicker especially with someone of you're fitness. I think you clear to return to normal exercise."

"Thanks Elliot, it means a lot."

"No problem, you don't normal get to check out gun wounds like this so its a unique opportunity."

Nick chuckled; "Much obliged."

"I am assuming you work for the ZPD?" Elliot said as he typed Nick's medical clearance.

"Yeah I do."

"That's great, we have a lot of guys that come from there. I'd like to say me and my wife appreciate your service."

"You're most welcome. So there is a misses Wellington." Nick said referring to his last name.

"Yes! She gets a little 'bitey' sometimes but it's all fun and games."

Nick raised an eye brow; "Bitey?"

"Yeah" Elliot blushed a bit at the thought. "Well she's a Siberian tiger, I like to think it's natural."

Nick's eyes grew wide."A tiger? But she's a predator, and you're..."

"Prey, yeah I know. She's wonderful though. I meant her in college and I couldn't imagine living without her so I asked her to marry me."

"That's awesome. I am actually in a relationship with a rabbit. Not anything to crazy yet but we've been friends for a while now, just a few weeks ago we started to express certain feelings."

"That's great. You know I never really thought I would be with a tiger, just because well I was attracted to other deer."

"Yeah i was the same way. Hey, do you guys have any kids?"

Elliot nodded. "One, Robbin. We adopted him, he also happens to be tiger."

"You know, I am glad you shared that with me. Me and Judy been keeping it secret and that really gives me some confidence between us."

The two talk for a bit but then Elliot had to attend to another patient and Nick made his way to the station.

Arriving Nick found Judy in her office, finding basic information on the case a head. Grabbing a snack they ate as they waited for their meeting with Coronado. After about an hour Coronado was ready for them.

The two walk in, standing was a tall and seemingly very fit Panther. His fur was black and his eyes were green. He had a friendly completion, and large paws. Their was also an animal sitting in a swivel chair. And almost on que the chair turned to reveal a completely white fox, an artic fox. She was a female, looking very lean and to Nick's eye she was very striking. Her pelt was vibrant and the light seemed to set a glow around her. Around her eyes there was black liner, which encased her blue pupils. And to Nick's notability, her ears pointed straight up and we're tipped black.

"Good to see you officer Hopps, and you officer Wilde. Things are going good for you two today?" Coronado broke Nick's short lived gaze.

"We are doing great, how are you?" Judy's perky attitude lit up the room.

"Just great, this here is Beltran. One you're new partners" He said sanding up and patting Beltran's shoulder. "And this is Vixie, she and Beltran have been working together for a little while."

"Good to meet gents." Beltran said with a deep baritone accent.

"Good to meet you." Vixie greeted, shaking Nick and Judy's hand. She seem very sociable and easy to talk to on first impression.

"Great now that everyone knows each other I would like to extend the plan for the next week and a half. So in a couple of days I and Nick will interrogate Kalob. He should be somewhat focus and vulnerable especially with his concussion. In the mean time I want you guys to cover all districts of the city looking for specifically drug activity. I want to cover some ground before we hit the Blackhawks, which will be executed by the SWAT. Towards the time of the raid we will scout the area to ensure the its is indeed Blackhawks territory. I have Clawhauser send all of you information concerning recent drug activity. And I want all of you be well armed, you must have submachine guns at all times in your cars. I don't think a shooting will occur between us all, but to very safe I want you armed at all times. I am I clear." They all nodded. "Good, I want you all to add each others personal contacts so that you all can stay in touch."

They all did as said, and collected forms from Clawhauser. Finishing office work Nick brought up the question of dinner to Judy.

"Yeah were do you want to go?" Judy asked him, he shrugged. "Hey maybe we can invite Vixie and Beltran?"

Nick's eyes grew. "Yeah that sounds great." They promptly contacted them and they agreed.

Meeting at a restaurant they are at a place called Seville. They were all just getting to know each other. Beltran turned out to be an Area ball fan, Nick took to the liking of sharing his story about tackling a fleeing gazelle at the Apex game. But Nick was also a fan, so updates on the fixtures and results was a pleasing conversation. Judy talked with Vixie, mostly small talk on where the were from and their whereabouts over the last year. Nick particularly enjoyed Vixie's Company. She was very easy to talk to. She expounded her love for photography and a selections on music. Where both Nick and Vixie shared music exchanging songs and bands.

After a while they all parted ways, with Nick and Judy heading back to the apartments. They both entered Nick's room laying on his bed cuddling close together. The two were already dressed and ready for bed, sleep soon took them.

At about midnight Nick arose in a restless sleep. He went to his living room looking out his back window to see the city lit up. He watch as the glare of cars passed through freeways and the light patterns of building. Such things intrigued Nick as he was in a thoughtless haze. The lights, streets, buses and trains smoothed him before he felt drowsy again.

This time he retired to his couch, pulling a thin blanket over him before shutting his eyes.

Awaking early in the morning, Judy and Nick went to the station. The both ready them selves for there outting to find and map drug activity. Beltran and Vixie also checked in to get ready for their day. And at 7am the two sets departed.

Nick and Judy rolled through the desert district for most of the day. The patrolled about 15 square miles which was a large distance in one day. Stopping for lunch they chatted concerning the case. Then proceeding through out the day they were forced to make an arrest when they found a fight that broke out. They arrested a German Shepherd for assault on a local store owner the allegedly cheated the dog from his money just day ago. Luckily for Nick and Judy this was towards the end of the day and they didn't have to go back out.

Around the same time Vixie and Beltran made it in as well, without an arrest. They all made their way to their offices to sort out paper work.

"I need to make copy of mister Nathan arrest certificate." Judy said as she finished typing her paper.

Nick was leaning over her desk. "I got it." He said and he went to the lounge, which happen to store the printer.

When he got there he made three copies and poured himself some lemonade. Despite the room being a lounge were station worker would cook food and finish meals there turn out to be no one in the room at the moment. Then Nick heard the door open and saw Vixie walk in.

She was no longer dressed in her uniform but in a pair of blue and white stripped shorts that went mid thigh outlining her strong legs, she also wore a tanned colored blouse.

Vixie smiled as she approached Nick. "Nice to see you here." She stood in front of him.

Nick looked up from his cup setting it down on the table behind him. "Good to see you too Vixie."

"You know." She said staring at him with a contemplating face and her hands on her hips. "You're pretty cute for a red fox."

Nick laughed; "pretty cute? Honey, I am the best red fox you'll ever see."

"Red, key word. Red foxes are not the most attractive." She teased him.

"I guess this coming from an artic anyway, all you guys see is snow on top of snow and an occasional rock."

She bit her lip coming closer to him. "Know, with all that snow when ever we see red, our aggression takes over." She said moving her face closer to his.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Really? Cause I am red and I don't feel anything coming on."

"We both know that's a lie." Vixie said stepping a bit closer to Nick and kissing him. He opened his eyes wide, he was being hesitant. "What fox got you're tounge?" She was being quite literal.

Vixie then again kissed him as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. Kissing her, Nick picked her up and sat her the table behind him. He knew on the back of his mind he shouldn't do this, but little did he know he was in a foreign place and the feeling he was getting was the feeling of a heart that he was stealing. The heart of Vixie.

The white fox was not at all usually like this. In her adolescent years she would commonly fool around with other young foxes and it was all games. She hadn't had a boy friend in three years, denying a handful of gentle foxes. But Nick seemed to drive her a little crazy. And as physical as Vixie was, she actually thought she was falling for the red fox.

They passionately pleasured each other for a few moment until the door swung open. Judy stood and saw Nick holding Vixie. Her eyes were wide open.

Nick turned instantly, Judy bolted off. Nick yelled; "Judy wait!" She ignored his heed and continued. _What have I done._

Nick ran out the room to follow Judy. Vixie sat on the table holding her hand to her mouth. She could feel the tension in the room. _He was cheating with me._ Vixie thought as the realisation come to her mind.

Nick was bolting home after Judy. It was late, the sun was about to go down. Judy disappeared around the corner in the complex. Nick trotted to her room, she was already inside. He knock on her door. She didn't answer. He waited for 15 minuets until he gave up and went to his apartment.

Judy laid on her bed with her face in her pillow. _Why does he have to do this to me? I thought, he loved me._

Walking into his room he shut the door and slid down seating himself on the ground throwing his hands over his eyes rubbing his head. He knew he messed up. The feeling of ruining an opportunity besieged him. He ruined his chance with Judy with some fox he just met. Nick began to develop tears, and the salty solution began stained his cheeks.

Peeking up from his sudden sorrow Nick saw a pink shoe box underneath a side table next to his couch. He crawled to it and opened it. A small pile a letters were in the box. He smiled _she's so clever_ he held a letter in his hand that was from a certain fox by the name of Katelynn Wilde.

He opened the letter and read it. Nick would sleep alone that night.

 **Okay, took a while to post this but worth it right? I happen to go to a rugby tournament and I had school plus the heavy dose of laziness that kept me from writing this. But anyway Got some drama going and I like it. Vixie is character I plan to develop more, because I like her whole concept. Beltran will get some light too. And no these characters will not be door mats. As always please let me know how I did. Reviews are most wanted.**


	9. Solution

Nick woke up ten minutes before work started, he quick stuffed his uniform in his bag and bolted to the station.

Nick was feeling terrible. He didn't sleep, only thinking of failure and how much it sucked. He knew how to fix his problems but bending his pride to fix it was another matter he didn't know how to fix it. The solution was seeing people he didn't want to see. Blind and arrogant was such a description Nick had for these 'people.' In his mind, they were his only solution.

Vixie Sat her desk starting at a blank screen. She sat like that for five minuets until Beltran came around the corner. She didn't look up at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Beltran said in his low accent with a coffee in hand. It was early in the morning.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "You know how I was around hot guys like three years ago."

Beltran blushed. "Absolutely, it's how I first met you." He said reflecting on a memory.

"Well I did it again."

"The red fox?"

"Yeah. And I feel terrible."

"My mother told me once when I 'stayed the night' at some cats house. How can you wake up with someone you don't love and not be fazed by it. I am sure you're experience was not quite as bad as that."

"I was making out with him as his girlfriend walk in to see us." Vixie said and Beltran clinched his face.

"That's pretty bad."

"The worst part about it all is that I think I have a crush on him and I was completely fine ruining that rabbits heart."

Beltran looked up from his coffee. "A rabbit?" She nodded. "That's an interesting relationship. Sorry for mess though, you think you can sort it out."

Vixie rubbed her the sides of her head. "I don't know, I just feel weird right now."

Nick walked to Judy's office she was getting ready for the assignment for that day. Coronado had already gave her the files and Nick was shaking to greet her. He looked over the cubical wall to hid his seizing hands.

"Hey." He tried to act casual.

She gave him a side ways glance. "Hey."

"Judy I know I messed up, like bad. And I am going to ask you to ask me if need help?" He said with his ears back and his mouth slightly open, he just realized how stupid that sounded.

Judy rolled her eyes. "Stop flattering you're self."

Nick slowly built more courage. "I am serious-" he was cut off.

"No, I am not going to talk about this right now. Right now we are parterns and we are going to work understand." Nick swolled and nodded. "Good." She made short work of him.

They still had an hour before the teams had to head out to the streets. Nick went to his own office and sat. With in a few seconds he stood and walked out to the main hall of the station and looked up towards the roof.

Vixie was also in the hall and she saw Nick start up the stairs. _I need to talk him_ she thought and began to follow him up the many stories. With out revealing her self she followed him to a lone door way that lead to the top of the station. Nick entered the door.

In a few moments Vixie did the same. They were on the roof top and Nick was sitting on the edge looking out into the horizon watching the sun rise. She walked up to him and sat down.

"Hi there." Vixie said with a smoothing tone.

Nick didn't respond, he just looked.

"Hey, I am sorry about yesterday. I don't what I was thinking jumping on you like that. I was just, well, you're really cute. And I didn't have any intentions on ruining you're relationship."

Nick ran his fingers through his hair, "Vixie, it's not you're fault at all. I was the one who cheated not you. I messed up."

She sighed. "No, it's still partially my fault. I knew shouldn't have done that." There was pause in their conversation. "How is she?" Vixie was referring to Judy.

"I don't know. She just really hates me right now. Usually we talk about anything and everything together. But she acting like work is the only thing on her mind right now." There was another pause.

Vixie checked her watch. "We should be getting ready we have to leave soon." Nick nodded and they both left to their duties.

After departure Judy and Nick went on patrol, little conversation was held. They went through out the day mainly issuing traffic tickets, nothing seemed to stand out in this area as far drug dealing went. Which was odd considering the case they working on.

On the other hand Vixie and Beltran arrested the museum owner of Zootopia Natural Museum. Boone was his name. This was a huge find because after researching and recorded phone calls Boone actually work for the Blackhawks and was responsible for the shooting on the bridge. He told the Blackhawks about the officers discovery of the Blackhawks location and the soldiers were suppose to kill all the officers or capture them.

Finding Boone was extremely important and it gave the ZPD a reason to believe that this actually was the true location of the Blackhawks. And was all thanks to a very resourceful Beltran and Vixie.

Nick and Judy found out about this information at the end of the day. And it frankly gave Nick the chills. The first time he was shot it was a mistake, but at the bridge that was real. Other animals were really trying to kill him, Coronado, the other officers and above all Judy. Which was the reason why Nick was so disturbed by the gun fight. They trying to kill Judy.

Judy seemed unaffected by the information and she was to believe that she had to focus on the goal at hand. And that goal was now taking down the Blackhawks in Zootopia for good. To her, this was an extreme honor.

When the time came Judy went back to apartment without telling Nick. As she walked Nick notice she was gone asked other officers on her whereabouts. And someone told him she already left.

Nick had already talked to James that day concerning the arrest of Boone. And after that Nick found that Judy had left.

After knowing that she left Nick hurried out of the station in hopes of catching up to her. By the time he got to the complex her saw he going into her room. Nick sighed _this sucks._

Nick went home alone. Truly feeling alone, even more alone then he was when he was con artist. He sat around for a few hours watching television. Then he went to his room to observe pornographic websites from his phone. Which was something he had hardly ever done. He hadn't watched porn since he meant Judy. The adult entertainment ruined his ability to love, so he refrained from the activity. Unfortunately this was the feeling that Nick was trying to dull, his ability to love so he couldn't feel anything.

After his session Nick just felt worse then before. He went to his kitchen to make a small meal. Staring blankly at kitchen walls, he ate a bowl of cereal before he turned his head to see the letter he had opened the night before sitting on the shoe box. Again that bitter solution fermented at the back of his throat.

After finishing his bowl he placed it in the sink and picked up the letter. Then walked over to his desk and looked it over. With in a few moments he threw the letter in a near by trash can.

Staring out the window Nick folded his hands underneath his chin. _I need to go._ Luckily Nick and Judy didn't have work the next day and his weekend was free.

That next morning Nick got on the phone early and began to order a rental car. In the next hour he went to the rental place to pick up the car. It was a standard four seater reliable and efficient. Mainly blue, he plugged in his aux cord and listened to some tunes and he was finding directions for his desired location. Nick was going home, to the solution, to Foxhollow.

 **So obviously a filler chapter but I've like what I have do with Nick so far. The next chapter will be a meaningful one. Please let me know how I did, prioritize on characters internal feelings.**


	10. You are the only ones who know

Nick checked out the car at about 10 o'clock. Shortly after he went back to the apartment and packed his bag full of clothes, despite it being late summer he stuffed a light jacket in his duffle bag. Foxhollow was relatively cold. After eating lunch Nick began to make his way to the destination leaving at noon.

Nick drove for about five hours north of Zootopia. Which would surround him in a natural forest environment. Zootopia's biomes were all manufacturer by animals. This forest was real and pleasant. Nick rolled down his windows so he could feel the cold breeze and smell the pine scent. Such odors were alarming and familiar. These feeling brought memories to Nick mind.

Not all them were fond though. Yes this was his home but the religion that surrounded forest bothered him. That religion not being a spirit that Nick had made up but an actual religion was practiced here. Nick did not care for religion, he believed in a supernatural being that created the universe but not that this being cared for them or dealt with animals on anyway. Nick believed in a deity, but not a god.

Along with religion Nick learned a glimpse of hope here. When his mother bought him a uniform to be a junior scout. But of course these dreams were dashed by what Nick knew as now racist prey. Nick's mother and father were tender people but they had expectations for him and for James. And these expectations concerned advancements of this religion that Nick wanted no part of.

This religion was break off from Lupusist, which was a very popular religion where they believed that a wolf by the name of Lupus sacrificed and suffered the sins of the world so that all animals may repent and come back to Lupus's father, Ephraim or others one would say God. The religion that Nick's parents were of was called Gideonism. Which was were the Gideon prophet, Aka, traveled to the land where Zootopia now is.

Gideonism was generally unaccepted by most animals as Lupusiam was very popular. Although Gideonism believes that Lupus was the savior many denied Gideonist being Lupusist. Which is was clearly false. But Nick didn't care if Lupusist were Lupusist and if Gideonist believed in Lupus. It was all a load of ancient religion that was no longer relevant to the modern days. No one needed any God as Nick thought.

Which was why he left his parents. They wanted him to marry in the church, go on a church mission, become a religious animal. But that's not what Nick saw in his feature, Nick saw money and a carefree life. That carefree life ended when he meant Judy. Ripping people off, making money didn't hold the same value as his love for Judy did. Which is why he was going to Foxhollow, so that he can learn to love Judy better.

Even though Nick's family was religious they knew how to love. And that's what Nick feels like he's missing, the ability to love fully.

Nick soon arrived in Foxhollow. It was a decently large town. It had shopping centers, many old and new neighborhoods, three highschools and community college. Farming was also very popular as well as sports.

Arena ball was actually very predominant here. Even Nick's younger bother Tate played a lot or he did last time Nick saw him. Which was four years ago.

While driving Nicks memory of his brother came to his mind. Tate was very clam and easy going much like Nick. Tate was embedded deep with Gideonism. He also was very physically talented. Even though Nick hadn't seen him in a while he could still remember they force he packed in a punch when they would wrestle. He did the math and Nick would assume that Tate was eighteen now and probably graduated highschool this last spring.

Along with Nick's brother he thought of his dad. Who was somewhat disabled due to a car accident he had gotten in when Nick was just five years old. To his memory his dad would walk with a cane to support his feeble legs. Nick also remembered his mom would have to work very serious hours to make up for the loss of his father working.

Nick's mother was valiant in spirit and father was loving. In Nick's earliest memories he would look out his window to see his parents walking side by side talking as the trot the streets. It was something that his parents would do every night. To slow down and catch up with what was going on. That was until Nick's dad was hurt.

When he entered Foxhollow Nick stopped at a park to watch a youth arena ball match. He stood leaning on a tree watching as the lights came on to the pitch while the sun set in the horizon.

Nick checked his watch, it read 6 o'clock. At 6:30 every Friday Nick's family would gather in their living room to meet and share a spiritual thought. Nick, in adolescent years would commonly excuse himself, James would often do the same. At the time it was annoying, but now Nick was trying to catch that family meeting.

Nick left for his old house, it 6:35 when he found it. The living room was a glow and he saw shadows in the light. Nick was sure that his family still lived their because of the mailing address of the letter that Nick received where from this house.

Nick's cluttered shoe box was full of letters that were from his mother, Katelynn Wilde. Katelynn always found Nick's address because she worked for the post office and she had friends in Zooptopia. So if wanted to mail anyone she could.

The house was mostly green, two story and was made of old wood. And it had memories written all over it.

Shaded figures soon moved from Nick's house. It was a fox and a deer quickly entering the door. Nick's chest pumped quickly when he saw him. That was his brother.

Parked on the opposite side of the street Nick waited six minuets before having the courage to approach the house. Standing at the front door Nick raised his paw to knock then refrained. _I could just go back. No!_ He thought _we are doing this._ Nick tested the handle, it was unlocked. He quietly twisted the knob and slowly walked in.

His steps where light as he turned to face the living hearing a delicate song being played on a minored keyed guitar and was accompanied by the sweet voice of a female fox. The lyrics were tender.

 _"And even if some how they could have shown you the place you wanted,_

 _I bet you could have made it that bit better on your own, you are the only ones who know."_

Nick stood at the entrance of the room to see Tate and beautiful female silver fox playing this music. Tate strummed gracefully before ending with a resolution chord ending the song. Nick's father, Scott watched with a smile on his face while the deer sat on the couch next to Katelynn .

When Tate finished he looked up to see Nick and he seemed taken back by his eyes. "Nick?" He said with an questionable tone.

Katelynn jerked her head back to see Nick leaning against the wall quietly presiding over the family event. Nick looked at Tate with a smile on his face and nodded.

Katelynn shot up and gave Nick a hug. Scott was son to his feet as well as Tate. "Oh honey" Katelynn cried. "It's been too long."

Scott pushed her aside and embraced Nick with loving arms. "Son!"

"Nick!" Tate exclaimed joining in with the greeting. "Jesus where have you been?"

"Jeez I just got here and everyone is touching me!" Nick sarcastically said and Katelynn released him from her grip. He sighed; "Here I thought the emotional was for the rabbits."

Scott stood in front of Nick, without a cane. "Nick I am glad you came back."

Nick smiled. "It's good to see you guys."

Scott motioned towards the couch "come sit tell us how have you been."

Nick sat while everyone in the room started at him. "Well..." Nick said. "I don't know where to start."

"For Lupus sake, what do you do Nick!" Katelynn spluttered.

Nick grew a smile on his face. "Do you guys want to see something funny." They all raised an eye brow. "Check this out." Nick said raising his shirt revealing his gun wounds. His mother gasped.

"Nick what are those?" Tate said confused.

"Well you could say my gut tasted a bit of lead. I was shot twice."

"What! Shot? Nick you better not have been getting into trouble. Why are you here?" Katelynn asked, she was beginning to question Nick motives for seeing them.

A

"No trouble, I mean yes trouble but in a good way." They blinked. "Here." Nick said pulling his wallet from his back pocket showing his ZPD badge. "I am an officer now."

Nick then explained the last year of meeting Judy and the night howler case, police training, joining the police force, and the drug incidents concerning James. He left out the details with Vixie and Judy.

Katelynn stared at Nick. "So that's where James has been." She said at the solemn news of her son's incarceration."I new he wasn't straight but I didn't think he would get involved in drug trade." They all took a moment to ponder.

"Well Nick I want you to meet my girlfriend, Corbin." Tate said holding Corbin's hand. She was mainly of black fur but the tips of her ears and the tip of her tail were white and she had comforting lunar colored eyes. She was a little shorter than Tate. "And this my friend Josh." Tate said referring to the young buck that was standing next to him.

"Man is great to see you, all of you. I mean I wasn't sure about coming and what not but I am glad I did." Nick said as they just smiled. "I see you're off the cane."

"Yeah, my leg is gettin better after all these years." Scott said patting his left leg.

"Well what's been going on?" Nick asked genuinely concerned.

Tate spoke first. "Well I got my mission call."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Your going on a mission?" A mission was a church service project where an individual would leave for two years to a foreign place to preach. Nick always thought that the practice was odd.

"Yeah, I am not going to far. Just to Zarahelm." Tate said with a light on his face. Nick chuckled, Zarahelm the original place of the Blackhawks drug trade.

"That's great Tate I am happy for you." Nick responded.

"And I am the bishop of our Ward, a responsibility which I accepted a year and a half ago." Scott said. It was a big job, a bishop would have to teach the general members of the church, lead the oldest youth quorum which consisted of 12 members of 16 to 18 year olds, and to take care of business according to which a presiding stake needed. It was a lot of time and effort. "It's been great so far."

Katelynn stood in front of Nick. "I've been watching the house, taking care Tate and what not. And waiting for you and you're brother to come back." Nick gave her a hug.

"I love you mom, sorry I was gone so long." Nick said with true remorse.

"Hey" Tate said. "There's a arena ball match going on at the school. First game of the season if you want to come with us?"

Nick look up and him then his parents. "Its fine." Katelynn said. "We will be waiting here for you."

"Alright then, let's go Tate." Nick said and he left with Tate, Corbin and Josh to the match. Nick offered to drive as they went to his car Nick observed Tate's physical attributes. He was a little shorter than Nick, definitely larger in stature, Tate's legs seemed very strong. His calves were well defined but still slender, his arms were the same and Nick also noticed by the way Tate moved it also seemed he had a very strong core.

"Dang Tate, it looks like you could be playing tonight." Nick commented.

"Ha! Yeah I would but I am a little to old now. Graduated last year. I actually got some offers from Chandler United but didn't take causes of my mission stuff."

Nick was taken back by the statement. "Offer? From Chandler." Chandler United was a professional arena ball team, they were in the same division as Apex and they were decent club.

"Yeah as an inside center."

"And you didn't take it?" Tate shook his head. Nick huffed "what ever suits your needs then." Brushing off the fact that Tate refused to join Chandler.

They took a short drive to a near by school. The game was already done with the first half when they arrived. But still wanting to watch the match they saw it through to the end of the second half.

After the game the teenagers left to meet some other friends for a local party. Nick stayed back with his parents.

Three made some small talk on how each other's jobs were doing. Then Nick brought the conversation to a more interesting place. "Can I ask you guys for advice?"

"Anything sweet heart." Katelynn said waiting for his question.

"You know that rabbit I told you guys about, Judy?" They nodded. "Well I was kinda of dating her for month, and yeah I know I was dating a rabbit. And I don't want you guys to be weird about it, but yes I was dating a rabbit."

"Nick we don't care if you're dating a rabbit." Scott spoke. "Anyway from you're stories she seems like a good influence anyway."

"Well I meant this artic fox and sorted cheated on Judy with this fox."

"You had sex? With some fox?" Katelynn said starting to get a little anxious.

"No we didn't have sex I made out with her though and Judy caught us. And right now she really hates me." Nick said.

"Have you two talked about it?" Scott asked.

"No, not yet. She doesn't want to, _I_ don't want to. But our relationship right now is just messed up. That's why I came here, I want to set things straight with her. But I don't know how."

Scott patted his leg. "Well if you want her back you need to talk to her and tell her how you feel or else nothing is going to go anywhere. And by the looks of it you two already seem like good friends so be patient she'll open up. And do not cheat again."

"Yeah but we are working on this Blackhawks case and everything seems to be going fast and she doesn't want to talk."

Katelynn smiled. "Send her a letter then, like I did with you. She'll read it." Nick looked at his hands. The only time he would write was to make a work form, never did he write letters, or anything creative for that matter. But yet the idea sounded like a good option. Nick didn't have to confront her but yet he could still commutate his feeling for her.

Nick nodded. "Yeah I think I need to do that." So the three talked for a while until Tate returned.

With the family together the retired to their beds late. Nick slept in his old room. Which was now a guest a room. But a desk with lamp was in the room and late that night Nick arose. Walking to the desk he grabbed some paper and began to compose his letter to Judy.

 **Okay, religion family and talking all in one chapter. Those are bold things to put in a fanfiction. If any of this bothers you let me know that it's too much. If you like it let me know. So the feeling of finding Foxhollow and the feeling of Nick entering the living room were the gold parts of this and let me know how I did at an authors stand point. Reviews appreciated.**


	11. Blueberries

**Okay first chapter I've written in Judy point of view. Being male I wanted to stay away from this because I felt that I couldn't relate to Judy as well as I did Nick. But I thought it would be productive for the story so here it is.**

The television displayed a match between Leeds AC and Apex AC in a slight drizzle the rain poured. A commentator announced the start of the second half in a thick accent. Watching, Judy saw the ball be kicked the air and recovered by Apex's Quade Cooper, a stalky gazelle. Running along the end line of the field he bolted pass an on coming ram and then attempted to stiff arm an on coming wolf. It was illegal to head butt an animal without horns but Judy caught that Cooper grabbed the Wolf's jersey as the defender went for a high tackled. Cooper losing this arm battle pulled the wolf towards him and head butted him in the face.

But the ref didn't see Cooper grab his jersey and no whistle was blown. The ref saw it as Cooper defending himself from an illegal high tackle. The crowd jumped from their seats yelling angrily at the call before they sat back down.

Judy groaned in disgust and turned off the T.V. it reminded her of Nick. An animal that has been on her mind lately. She hadn't seen him all weekend, and was getting a little worried. And yet apart of her didn't want worry. Judy most upset with him.

The sly devilish fox had offended her. Judy cried at what Nick had done. She trusted more than anyone and to be betrayed like that was so upsetting.

Judy would usually take to working out and focusing on the case to advert her mind from him. But today especially was hard. Their was a light rain pour that had promptly disturbed Judy's motivation to do any physical activity. So she sat on her couch watching pointless television shows.

It was almost two o'clock and Judy was feeling restless so she stood and opened her window. The sky was starting to clear, the sun wedging it's light between the cotton giants. She thought about starting her daily workout, again refraining she went to make lunch.

Ever since Judy solved the night howlers case her pay was amplified allowing her to buy more expensive groceries rather than dollar store frozen food. Sorting through her fridge Judy found a selection of berries. Gathering the materials to make a smoothie, Judy received a text from her landlord.

"Hey Judy, your mail is completely full. Just got more today and nothing can fit in your box anymore you have to come get it!" The landlord spoke through the writing of the text. Her landlord was named Peter Overstreet, an easy going and very successful investor that happen to be rabbit himself.

Judy sighed and finished her smoothie pouring it into a cup. She walked out to the cold air. It felt good, the scent of the rain, the breaching sun. Summer was finally starting to turn. The warm weather slightly bothered her due to the fact the her home town was usually cold. The rains smoothed her need of cooling temperatures.

Taking the walk to the office Judy entered to see Peter. Standing their he waited wearing a teal shirt and bright crimson red shorts to contrast against his black fur.

"Hey Judy, hows your afternoon?" Peter spoke.

"Good, you?" Judy said the generic words.

"Better than I deserve, as usual." He responded.

"Ow, why better than you deserve?" Judy asked in a upbeat attitude.

Peter chuckled. "Well I am imperfect and I am healthy and I have great renters like you." He said as he grabbed her mail, which consisted of advertisements, letters and a small cardboard box.

"Thanks, I guess I am doing a little better than I deserve too." Judy said accidentally revealing her true mood.

"What's wrong Judy." Peter said, he was very direct.

She shrugged. "I don't know I just haven't done much in the last few days."

Peter gave her a warming smile. "Well if you have time, do you like want to go to dinner with me. Theirs a place a few miles away and they have live music and what not."

Judy was takin back a little, _is he asking me on a date?_ "Yeah sure I guess. Let just make sure I don't have any plans and I'll text you."

"Great, l'll see ya then." Peter said.

"See ya." Judy waved as she left with her mail underneath her arm and her smoothie in the other hand.

Judy was actually excited to go with Peter that night. He was cute, and seemed genuinely nice. Since Nick cheated on her, so Judy didn't really see a problem going out with Peter. And even if Peter wasn't serious about her they could still be good friends.

Judy went to open her door then realised her arms were full. So she sat down the mail on the floor before she noticed that she hadn't even taken a sip of her smoothie. Instantly Judy entitled her self to the taste of the drink. Once the straw left her lips she could taste the main ingredient, blueberries.

 _Dang_ She thought. The memory of Nick's obsession of blueberries filled her mind. How he virtually foiled Bellwheathers plans with night howler poison by replacing a infected round with a measly blueberry into to her dart gun. And how they both on the spot put on a skit fooling Bellwheather into thinking that Nick was under the influence of the poison and later revealing that it was all just a play. Giving the police time to witness the situation, ultimately ending the night howlers cases and arresting Bellwheather.

 _He's too clever._ Judy thought and began to feel guilty about considering on accepting Peter's request. She knew that she couldn't just shake off the feelings she had for Nick.

Entering her apartment Judy set her stuff down on a desk next to her couch before she threw her self on the cushions. She grabbed her phone and a Bluetooth speaker and filled her living room with a series of indie music.

She would often listen to pop but indie still had a place in her ear. While she listened Judy sat up and began to sort through her mail. First picking up the box Judy recognized it as shampoos and soaps she had ordered a week prior. Throwing an array of coupons and ads to the side she picked up a particular letter that had no address, or mailing information. On the envelope it read, 'To Judy.'

Immediately curious Judy open it. It read;

 _Dear Judy,_

 _I wanted say I am sorry. For everything. Back when we first meant and to the present. I say and do a lot of things_ , _and now more than ever I feel the worst I've felt in a long time. I sorry that I cheated on you, I am sorry about what I said about everything bad, I crumble completely when I know you've cried. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I want to be yours. Judy Hopps I love you more than anything. Please forgive me._

 _Most sincerely, Nick Wilde_

 _P.S. If you want I'll be on the rooftop of the apartment tonight waiting for you at 7 sharp._

Judy held her hand to her mouth as a tear drop rolled down the side of her cheek. To post his emotions on a piece of paper like this was huge for a person like Nick Wilde to do. It was exactly why Judy needed from him. An expression of remorse and love. Judy heart melted almost instantly.

She stood and looked out her window. The clouds were clearing even more so than before. Judy picked up her phone and texted Nick; _I love you too._

Later that night Judy readied her self to see Nick. She already told Peter that she couldn't make it.

Wearing her grey tights and dark blue cotton 'V' neck she went around the complex to find a latter leading to the roof. Is was 6:55pm, already dark out, when she started up the latter. The sky was clear and you could see a moonless atmosphere speckled with starry constellations. With the orange city lights rising breaching the edge of the roof her heart leaped as she saw Nick sitting at the edge with his legs hanging off the side and his arms behind him propping himself at an angle facing the lights.

He was wearing a collared short sleeved shirt which was white and had little arrows in rows and columns. Nick was wearing black bord shorts and his hair seemed slicked back. Judy walk up to him before he noticed her.

When he did see her Nick instantly stood. "Hey." He said as he ran is fingers through his hair to the back of his neck.

"Hey." Judy said before she embraced him with a hug. He stumbled a bit before he loving hugged her back. "I got you're letter, and I forgive you."

After releasing Nick mockingly wiped his brow. "Okay good because I wasn't wanting to get around to that. I mean like who does right?"

A little aggravated by the comment Judy punched him on the arm. "Shut up." Nick just laughed.

"But really, I am sorry Judy. I don't what I was doing, it was one time thing that just sort of happened."

"I know it was Nick." Judy said and she reached up on the tipped her toes to give Nick a kiss. He bent down to meet her. "So I see you're vaguely attracted to roof tops."

Nick shrugged. "Yeah, I am slightly obsessed. I just come up here when I want to think."

A pause was held in the conversation. "So where have you been?" Judy asked.

Nick sat on the edge again a patted a spot welcoming Judy to sit down. He then explained that he went to see his family and drove back early that Sunday. The question of how Nick put the letter in the her mail box came and he explained that he had he had hired a passing teenager to pretend that he was breaking into Peter's car and while that was happening Nick slipped his letter in her PO box while he was outside.

Judy found the story a little humorous and she told him the basics of her weekend. Nick held her hand while the sat looking at city. In was getting late.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Nick asked after working up the courage.

Judy looked at him. "Sure." She said with a smile.

So they went to Nick's room. It was 11pm when Judy took off her shoes and laid in Nick's bed. Luckily she was already wearing comfortable clothes. Nick had changed to a pair of shorts and a plain cotton tee shirt laying next to her.

He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close, Judy was most welcoming. She felt so secure in his arms.

"Peter actually asked me on a date tonight." Judy told Nick.

"Really?" Nick said as he cuddled with her. "I wonder what he would think if he saw us right now. You know how you would rather be with me right now then with him."

Judy smiled in the dark. "He would be jealous." As she played the thought that people would envy her love.

Those were the last words they said before they fell asleep in each other's arms, getting their best nights rest through out the whole week.

 **Actually had a lot of fun with this. Work at this chapter pretty hard and I am pretty proud of it. Tell me how I did, prioritized on imagery, thoughts, and most of all Judy's feelings. I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker next time. Please REVIEWs are most appreciated, I like to know how I did threw someone else's lens.**


	12. I've lost her

**This chapter focuses on my own characters and the plotline. Excited for it so here it is.**

Judy phone alarm rang early in the morning, Nick stirred as Judy tussled out of his arms heading to the bathroom. Flossing her teeth with Nick's floss, she felt Nick's arms wrap around her feeling his chest on her backside. Nick rested his head in between Judy's pointed ears looking at her through the mirror which Judy was stationed in front of.

"Carrots." Nick said as Judy continued to floss her teeth.

"What?" She said with her hands in her mouth.

"It's 5:30 in morning why must you be up so early?" They didn't have to report to the station until 7:30.

"Cause it's never too early to start to he day."

Nick groaned. "In that case I'll start breakfast."

Their assignments for the day were more patrolling in the jungle district. Coronado was very excited for the week because it was almost time to crack down on the Blackhawks. After a small meeting that morning Coronado explained that they would raid the Blackhawks with a special operations team supplied by the military. The team was called Lighting, and they specialised in a source of crime that they considered counter conspiracy.

Counter conspiracy took care of criminal activity concerning United Cities of Flagstaff citizens at an international stand point. Flagstaff being the country which Zootopia was in. Counter conspiracy operations included kidnappings of citizens abroad, protection of ambassadors and other high-end traveling government officials, and illegal trade of any product too the USF. In this case it was the illegal trade of drugs between Zarahelm and Zootopia, so they were required to operate the mission to raid the Blackhawks.

But that didn't release the team of detectives of duties when the day of the raid came. They still had to post guard outside the exits of the Blackhawks hideout. This requires a large number of cops so Nick, Judy, Vixie and Beltrand were responsible for one exit.

With the plan to be set up on Wednesday the group had one needed arrest to make. A Zarahelm opera composer, Nico Kasich. According to the wolverine Caleb, the shooter from a week prior that Coronado had nearly killed and arrested, gave a series of reliable sources that Kasich was transporting and supplying the Blackhawks with illegal weapons.

It was Beltran and Vixies responsibility to arrest Kasich. The plan was that all four of them would go uncover to an opera Hall the next day. The arrest would take place during an opera that Kasich had wrote. The opera was called Don Giovanni, the music and play would be preformed by the Zootopian City Symphony and actors.

According to Kasich's profile, he was a class criminal and was considered dangerous. But as much as he was dangerous he was known by the music world in Zarahelm to write good Operas and working in Zootopia was a good place to expand his music and keep in touch with the Blackhawks. Thus forming their operation of the fourth showing of Don Giovanni Tuesday night would be the night they would arrest Kasich.

Late the next day Vixie stood in front of her mirror. She wore a black dress that contrasted against her white fur. Wearing heelless shoes and just a ring for jewelry she grabbed her purse and headed to Judy's and Nick's apartment. She drove a mat black car, in very relatively new and very expensive. The internals where fine leather and the electronics to the car were the latest technology. But it wasn't her car, it was the ZPD's car, an undercover car.

Vixie drove by herself to the complex. When she arrived Judy stood alone in front of the complex with casual Street wear. Judy and Nick weren't going to the opera, they were staking out in front of the preforming arts center from the second story of a small array of houses. They were their in case Vixie and Beltrand needed support.

Judy entered the passenger door. "Hey." She greeted.

"Hey" Vixie responded tapping the steering wheel. "So, how are you?" The two hadn't engaged in a personal conversation since they first meant.

"Fine, I guess." Judy said not actively trying to start a conversation.

"I mean like how are you and Nick? Did you guys work things out?" Vixie urged a decent response.

"Yeah, why you ask?"

"Well, I was just wanting to know." Vixie couldn't help but feeling a guilty disappointment at the twos alleged success. "I wanted to I am sorry. I didn't know you guys were a thing. I normally don't that sort of thing either."

Judy shrugged. "It's fine, he's normally not like that either. Trust me Vixie there's no bad blood between us."

"Great." Vixie said opening her arms for a hug. Judy smiled and obliged.

Judy kinda chuckled. "We should really be friends."

"Defiantly." Vixie said as Nick knocked on the driver's side window. She promptly stepped out and seated herself in the back. Beltran arrived at about the same time joining Vixie in the back seat.

Beltran was also dressed in very fine wear. He wore a dress suit with a vest and a bow tie.

"Alright my darlings." Nick said rasing paw in the air as if he were to receive a delicate item. "Are you all ready to go." The nodded in agreement. "And were off." Nick said narrating himself.

The plan was to drop Vixie and Beltran off a block away from the opera and then Nick and Judy would park the car across from the auditorium.

After they dropped the two off and parked, Nick and Judy walked the steps to their false home. They had a perfect view of the auditorium, and the entrance of the musical building was lined with glass doors and windows. Giving Nick and Judy a view of the whole waiting Hall allowing them to see their two patterns until they actually entered the performing Hall.

Beltran and Vixie approached the entrance presenting their tickets to a host waiting at the main door. The building seemed very new and of modern glass based structure. The glass windows were about 30 feet tall and metal bracers lined them. Entering the performing Hall Vixie and Beltran seated themselves near the back.

The hall was lined with red velvet carpet and many covered structures where hoisted to the walls. Designed to improve the sound of performing symphonies. The hall seemed to fit about just over a thousand people.

After a short lived waiting period the opera finally started. When the overhanging drapes revealed the stage Vixie could see a tall but thin great Dane take the directors seat in the orchestra pit. It was Kasich.

The well dressed dog took up is conductor sick and began the music. Vixie could tell that he was in his late forties and it didn't look like he was getting any younger. When he was conducting he waved his arms in time and there was an emotional feel to him. Vixie would never guess that such an animal would be transporting illegal weapons.

Beltran and Vixie watched as the opera continued and about half way through Vixie felt the call of nature communicating to her. She tapped Beltran's shoulder. "I need to use the restroom I'll be back soon."

Vixie exited the performing Hall to enter a smaller side hall. The rest rooms were very visible and she promptly entered. After relieving her self Vixie stood in the hall to see a well dressed wolverine enter a door at the end of the hall. Instantly curious Vixie quietly followed him.

The wolverine walked into an actors Hall which was behind the main stage. The lighting was dark and suddenly Vixie saw Kasich enter the hall looking a bit stressed. She hid behind a large prop listening in on the conversation.

"You mean he wants the shipment now?" She heard Kasich say.

"Yes sir." The wolverine responded.

"Um" Kasich grunted.

Hanging on their words Vixie felt a foot press against her side and kick her out to view of Kasich. "What do we have here." A looming tiger said as Vixie felt arms behind her pick her up and restrain her movement.

Kasich turned to face her. "Who is she?"

The tiger didn't answer immediately due to the fact the he was searching Vixie's purse as a panther restrained the squirming fox. "Looks to be an uncover cop." The tiger said as he pulled out her badge.

Kasich approached her, she stopped struggling as the dog bent down to meet her face. "You will regret being here, miss..."

"Officer McKenzie." The tiger said revealing her last name.

"I won't forget you." Kasich said pointing at her face. "It's time for me to return to the stage, tell Red he will have his shit late tonight." He finished adjusting his coat and walking off.

Vixie was breathing heavily as she felt cuffs lock around her wrist. "Off with us Missy." The tiger said as they dragged her off to the back of the building.

Beltran shifted uneasily in his chair when he saw Kasich return to his directors post excusing a replacement director. _Where's Vixie?_ He thought because she was gone for a while. He left his chair and went to the bathrooms. With no one around he opened the ladies room door and called for Vixie. No response.

Beginning to worry Beltran ran to the waiting Hall then outside. He pulled out his phone and called Vixie, the call went to voice mail immediately. Something was terribly wrong.

Nick and Judy noticed his escalating panic as he bolted around the side of the building.

"What's going on down there?" Judy asked as she looked through a pair of binoculars.

"I'll call him." Nick said pulling out his phone.

Beltran was already at the backside of the building in a dark ally way. He ran yelling Vixie's name. No one was there to pay him ear. Then he felt his pocket vibrate, pulling out his phone he answered to hear Nick's voice. "What's going on?"

"I don't know I can't find her."

"Who?"

"Vixie I've lost her." Beltran's high school friend was gone. In the hands of some of the most dangerous animals on earth. He could only imagine that Vixie was safe.

 **Okay, I don't know about you guys but Vixie is like my baby and I love her a lot. Even though she helped Nick cheat her personality is suppose to be hipster like and she does what she wants but she has a deep and meaningful personality underneath her casual attitude. So I wanted to scaree Beltran a bit and have her be takin making the climax of the story hopefully more wrenching. Tell what you guys think of Vixie and Beltran, do like them or are they just there. Please let me know.**


	13. Real pranks

**Again my OCs and very excited for this one. This chapter if a little bit cruel so if your not in to that just skip this first part and the last part (not sure what that is suppose to mean). Beginning to wonder if this is still rate t.**

Vixie sat in a wooden chair with in a concrete room. A singular light illuminated the room with a blue light. Her arms were cuffed behind her back and her ankles tied with rope at the legs of the chair. She was sure she was in the Blackhawks hideout.

The place seemed underground and primarily made of concrete walls. When they were transporting her the tied her up and put a bag over her head so that she wouldn't know where that had went. Her face wasn't relieved from the bag until they had tied her up in a chair. To Vixie's estimation she had been there for a couple hours.

After a long wait and thin otter with a pair of eye glasses entered the room. "Good day miss." He said while looking down at a clipboard.

"Hi." Vixie said in a sweet tone acting if this were a normal occurrence.

"I am just going to ask a series of questions and you will answer them." The otter said reading a list of very specific questions concerning operations of discovering the Blackhawks location and contractors.

Vixie promptly refused to answer the questions, she was very direct that she would not answer to what ever questions they had.

"Very well." Said the otter. "Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully." He said putting focus on the last word, 'hopefully.'

Vixie again sat alone, but not for long. About 15 minuets later, a raccoons entered, he was wearing black and a chest rig full of what seemed clips for an assault rifle. The hair on his head seemed to have a light tint of red and his eyes were grey. There was also a noticeable ring that had triangle engraved on the raccoons right hand.

With a rusty accent the raccoon leaved over to meet Vixies eyes. "The otter told me you didn't want to talk." His words were short. Vixie nodded.

And with swiped of his paw the raccoon slapped her across the face hard. Vixie yelped as the contact was made. The raccoon then stood up folding his arms.

Vixie then look up at the animal with a surprised looked on her face. The raccoon then drew his paw again this time punching the defenseless fox twice in the face. The second strike caused the chair tip over to the left side and Vixies face hit the ground. She screamed as she hit the floor. With in moment the raccoon began kicking her in the ribs. Vixie a low pop come from her rib cage and her chest tighten up instantly make it hard to breath.

After a few blow the raccon popped a squat again looking into Vixie's eyes. He then pulled out a pocket knife and switched it open. Vixie felt a tug on her ear then she saw the raccoon swip right. He cut off half of her ear.

Flapping the piece of flesh in her face, the raccoon again spoke. "You will talk tomorrow after noon when the otter has time for you." He said throwing the bit of ear on her face. He then stood and began to walk away.

Vixie could feel the pain that her body was experiencing. Blood began to flow down her face across her swollen eyes, making a small poodle on the ground. She began to cry before the raccoon left the room. "Shut up!" That raccoon yelled before he left. The meeting was short but horrific.

Vixie lied there in the pooling blood. _What started this all?_ She thought.

Vixie stood in the hall seducing the schools best soccer player. Finding a somewhat private place she stood passionately kissing a young fox. That was until they were sorely interrupted.

"Hey you tart." Vixie heard a familiar voice, turning from her latest victim to face three teenage mammals.

"Sorry" she told the fox. "Guys go away." Vixie said turning to a black panther, a clumsy cheetah and female Lynx.

"Go away?" The cheetah said. "Why, so you can suck the blood from this guy's neck?"

"Again, I am sorry" Vixie told the fox.

"No it's fine I'll just go." He said as he walked down the hall.

"What?" Vixie said annoyed by their intrusion.

"We found the plans for Grady's senior prank." The cheetah said showing Vixie an array of pictures that held the image of papers.

Vixie chuckled "How did you get these?"

"Kaylee saw them on his desk in bio today, and she just took the pictures." The cheetah said referring to the lynx.

Kaylee shrugged. "It was too simple."

"Okay." Vixie said pushing the phone back to the cheetah. Then she smiled. "Zero, what do you have planned?"

The cheetah grew a smile on his face. "Well Beltran here happen to get some pictures too." Zero said patting the panthers shoulder.

Beltran extended his own phone revealing pictures of Grady in the lockeroom bathing with three other wrestlers in the same shower.

"Gross." Vixie said pushing away the phone.

"Heres the plan, Grady originally wanted to put a book of embarrassing pictures in principal Stacy's desk. Well we want that book to be a love letter instead of a collection of stupid pictures." Vixie lost her smile.

"You made a card." She said as Zero smile grew bigger. "And it's has nudes of Grady." He nodded. "And you want me to put in Stacy's desk." Zero was almost laughing as Vixie finished his plan. "Now way." And with that Vixie began to walk away.

"Wait, wait, wait." Zero said putting himself in Vixie's way. "You didn't let me finish, Beltran would go with you. And what a way to make a splash for you're senior year right?"

Vixie put her hand to her mouth in contemplation. "Fine." She said as Zero took out an envelope and gave it to her. "But look, if I get caught all of you." She said pointing to there whole group. "You have to make it up... With money."

"Fine." Zero said. "Just don't get caught."

Later that night Vixie and Beltran picked the lock to the school's office. They trekked around a series of desk before approaching Stacy's office. Again they began to pick the lock. With a few jerks the door opened and almost simultaneously an alarm rang throughout the office. The two jumped up almost hitting the ceiling.

"We got to go." Beltran said looking for the nearest exit. Just as they went back from whence the came a few police officer cars were already parked in front of the building.

"Shit." Beltran uttered.

And the voice of an amplified voice came from one of the cars. "Come out with you're hands up."

Before stepping outside Vixie threw the envelope of Grady's love letter in the trash beside the two walked outside before a cop approached them cuffing the two and stuffing them in the back of a car.

The two sat there as the cops search the office. "We are so screwed." Vixie said as a cop approached the car.

Then the cop opened the door and sat in the driver's seat. It was a tigress and she held the open envelope in her paw. "We found you're smut." She said as dropped it on the passenger seat.

"Hey!" Vixie said. "It wasn't my idea now-" the tiger raised her hand ordering silence.

"It was funny. I bet you were going to put that in the principles desk."

"Yeah we were." Vixie admitted.

"Where do you guys live?" The tiger asked as she began to leave the parking lot.

"Excuse me?" Vixie asked, Beltran remained silent.

"I am taking you two home."

"But we just broke in and everything."

The tiger shrugged. "The others gave me responsibility of you two and I am deciding to take you home, tell you're parents and I'll be on my way."

"So you're not taking us to jail?" Vixie asked confused.

"Nah." The tiger said. "I used to be like you guys when I was younger. And anyway I bet there's other adolescent animals doing pot in their parents basement right now, at least you guys aren't doing that."

The tiger was very clam and collected. She brought them home safely and reported their doings to their parents. Vixie was very impressed by the officers performance.

With in the next year, her and Beltran entered the police academy and a year after that began cops. The four friends commonly joked about Vixie and Beltran's little adventure and how justice wasn't served that day. But they got away clean and began to serve the law.

But little did Vixie know, that she would face down in a puddle of her own blood just a year from academy graduation. Melting in the stone room, amongst animal that would probably be the death of her.

 **Umm... Well what do you think? Was necessary to add a back story? Again I am still loving on vixie, even though I indirectly beat the crap out her. LET ME KNOW IF CHAPTER MAKES AN IMPACT ON THE STORY! otherwise, have great day. Cheers. Oh one more thing I put my story on watt pad it's called "Zootopia: New Home" check it out if you got time.**


	14. Ra Ra Raid

**And here we go again, maybe...**

With in the station in a waiting room, a group of worried animals sat. Two artic fox sat on a couch, a male and a female. The couple was a bit older, and the male held the vixien close to him in hopes to comfort her. A cheetah was also leaning against the wall looking helpless at the ground. In a chair sat a white lynx, restlessly circling her thumbs around each other.

They were Vixie's family and friends, Mr and Mrs McKenzie, Zero and Kaylee. They all were notified of Vixie's disappearance. Being told that while she was at the opera, Vixie was most likely kidnapped by Kasich and her location was utterly unknown. Beltran had look frantically for her but his search was short lived, the mission was commanded to be aborted shortly after Vixie's disappearence.

Later on the night of Vixie's kidnapping, Beltran had notified her parents and their friends. Soon they knew that Counter Conspiracy team Lighting's plan to raid the Blackhawks. The family was not allowed to see Lighting or came to any contact with them. They were also unable to leave the station until the raid was over. So they sat in the ZPD waiting for this raid to finish hoping that Lighting would find Vixie durning the process.

It was mid morning when Bogo came to address the group. He walk in and they all stood when he entered. "Ladies and gents" he started in a respectful tone. "We are preparing to leave for operation Ra Ra. You will have to stay here until further notice." The two foxes looked at each other, then Mrs. McKenzie spoke.

"Have you gotten any word about Vixie?"

"Not yet mam. We have been working extremely hard to locate our officer but we haven't found any information yet." Bogo said and the concerned mother just looked at the ground. No one else spoke.

A few moments after Bogo left Kaylee left the room. The lynx walked the halls of the station with her paws in her jacket pockets. This was hard for the cat, her best friend was locked away or possibly dead at the hands of drug lords. What thought, Vixie being killed by drug traders. Kaylee knew she couldn't assume that Vixie was dead but she mentally prepared her self for the disgusting reality that may be.

At a hallway intersection Kaylee put her hand in her eyes and leaned against a wall sliding down to her bottom crying. She heard footsteps rapidly approach her. The lynx looked up to see a red fox.

The fox kneeled beside her. "Hey, what's wrong mam."

"My friend has been taken and for all I know she could be dead." Kaylee spat the words.

"She died?" The fox asked.

"Well." The lynx wiped her eyes. "She was kidnapped by so really dangerous people." Again Kaylee looked at the fox, she recognized him. "Are you Nick?"

Nick nodded.

"So you worked with Vixie and Beltran?"

"Yeah, I do work with them. Are you Vixie's friend?"

"Yeah I am."

The fox spoke tender words of an open mind. "Just because Vixie was takin that doesn't mean she's dead. We'll find her I promise." Nick shortly reflected on his words, filled with promise and meaning. He was starting to sound like Judy.

"You know Vixie has a pretty big crush on you." Kaylee told him.

Nick slightly chuckled. "Yeah?" She assured him with a nod. At that moment Judy shot around the corner.

"Nick let's go." Judy motioned toward him before she realized their was an emotional lynx.

Nick gave Judy a head tilt letting her know that he would be there in a moment. "I'll make sure that crush stays." Again locking on to that hopefull promise that he did not know that he could keep.

"Thanks." Kaylee said. "Please bring her back safe."

"I will." Nick said as Kaylee hugged him.

After she left Nick went down the hall into the yard with Judy.

"That was pretty great Nick." Judy said.

"What was?" Nick asked.

"Comforting her, she is Vixie's friend right?"

"Yeah." Nick shrugged.

"What, hate being emotional sound?" Judy caught on to his motives.

"I prefer the word emotionally superior." Nick grew a smile.

"Shut up, I know you're soft." Judy reminded him.

When they came upon the yard they saw Lighting. All of them were predators, a set of wolves, three tigers, one lion, and two cougars. All of them male, all of them ripped. They were godly animals. Nick observed the team of eight, each one was gifted with a broad chest and large legs. But despite their impressive size they also seemed very capable of quick speeds and good form.

Nick appoached the lion. The lion had a short but we'll maintained mane and he wore a pair of sunglasses which were to Nick's liking.

"Hello there." Nick said extending a paw to greet the lion.

"Hey there mate." The lion obliged by shaking Nick's paw.

"So, you're going to bail me out of taking out the Blackhawks?" Nick began a conversation.

"That's the plan." The lion said tightening the laces of his boots.

"Great, when I saw you my first impression was 'wow, what a horrid replacement.'" Nick said making a joke.

The lion smiled but no laugh came. "I bet you're first impression was 'great, I won't need to go down that rat hole to get shot up!'"

"Pretty much." Nick half hartly ammited, Nick wasn't ever planned to parciapate in the actual raid. "What's you're name cat?"

"In the team I am King."

"What about outside the team?"

"Unfortunately I can't tell you that sir." King said lowering his well tied boots to the ground.

Nick shrugged. "Fair enough. So what say you, are you scare?"

"Of the mission?" King asked, Nick nodded. "Not at all. What do you think I am?"

Nick tilted his head. "A soldier."

"Wrong." King said pointing a finger at Nick. "I am a machine." And with that the lion left him as King returned to rest of his combat team.

Lighting was heavily prepared. They all had chest rigs, assault rifles, pistols, radio ear piece sets and large Kar-Bar combat knives. The were not allowing any weak stuff to harm them.

"You ready?" Judy asked Nick.

"Yeah." Nick turned to see Beltrand and a goat approaching them. "Who's this?" Nick said to Beltran as he looked at the goat.

"This is Markem." Beltran said as he patted the goats shoulder.

"You helping us?" Nick asked Markem. The goat nodded as he held a long black bag.

"What's that for?"

"It's my M24." The goat said, Nick blinked. "It's a sniper, I am a marks man."

Nick made a face of approval. "Great just what need."

The group of four made their way to a service car. And at similar times, Lighting and a score of police cars left the station.

It was discovered that the Blackhawks hideout was connected with a series of sewage systems underneath the city. The group of four was responsible for covering one exit. Cover a exit they would, but not without bloodshed.

With in a dark room Vixie laid, still tied to the chair, still laying on the ground, still stained with blood. Her arm was wegded between the side of the chair and the floor, she couldn't feel it anymore. She had been laying down like that for more than eight hour now. Her rib cage would constantly _zing_ when she would try to take a deep breath. The kicking had done a number to her abdominal region. And half her face was caked with dry blood. Resorting in painting half of Vixie's canvas white face with red. And not to mention a piece of ear always in the veiw of Vixie's eyes.

Finally after for what seemed like eturnity, an animal walked in to Vixie's room. She expected to see the otter but was surprised with a fox. The fox bent down and set Vixie right side up and began messaging her arm allowing blood back into the constricted limb.

"Thank you." Vixie gasped. Breathing lightly but quickly.

"Shh." The fox said. He was made up of mostly grey fur and dusty ridges. A scar hung over his left eye. From his pocket the fox drew a length of fabric. He then put the cloth in her mouth and tied it to the back of her head. "I can't have you making to much noise now."

After the statment she instantly felt uneasy. Something bad was going to happen.

The fox placed his paws on Vixie's legs. "Just stay clam now." He said slowly moving his hands underneath Vixie's black dress she had woren to the opera. She immediately tightened up every where, as her heart rate sky rocketed.

Vixie could feel her swollen rib cage twitch and the stiff strain her body was producing. The grey fox progressed his hands further up her skirt and began sliding his fingers across the lining of Vixie's underwear. "Oh, yeah." The fox said as he began to slip her trousers off. Vixie was shocked and horrified at the Fox's intentions. She began to weakly shake, praying that what was happening wasn't going to happen.

The answer to her prayer came short with a gunshots that sounded like lighting in summer storm. The fox withdrew his hands once the gunshots in the distance echoed. And with a quick burst the raccoon and a boar barged into the small room.

The raccoon looked at the grey fox. "Simeon, what are you doing? Leave!" The fox without a word obeyed and quickly left the room. "Cut her out." The raccoon then gave orders to the boar. Who had a very malicious facial expression.

The hog pulled a combat knife and to Vixie's uneasiness her cut the ropes that bound her. After the cuts were made he grabbed Vixie's dress and drug her to her feet. At that moment they artic fox felt extremely weak and her legs collapsed underneath her. "Up to you're feet now!" The boar ordered her.

Vixie made her best effort to stand and stand she did. "Let's get moving now!" The boar brutally pushed her forward. With the sudden shove Vixie tried to put a foot forward. Her left foot extended and planted in the ground, but she couldn't put the next foot in front of her and with a loud pop from her ankle Vixie yelped in pain and fell.

The boar grunted in frustration and gripped the skin behind Vixies neck and started to drag her along as they followed the raccoon. Vixie was in so much pain she could hardly hear the gun fight taking place a distance behind her. To her the sounds of warfare could have been kids playing with fire crackers.

Markem, Judy, Nick and Beltran where all stocked in a three story brick building facing a man hole. The raid had started 45 minuets ago but no fighting had taken place at their specific spot. Nick and Judy were on the lowest level clamly observing the situation for the buildings windows. Their service car was parked in an ally way to the right of the building.

Markem and Beltran were stalked on the roof looking down at the man hole in a prone position. With sniper to his side, Markem noticed movement from the steel door. He hit Beltran's shoulder and radioed to Nick and Judy. The man hole popped open and a raccoon came from the opening.

With a micro phone Markem said. "Put you're hands up!" The raccoon looked up observing his surroundings. Next from the hole came a boar. "Hands up!" Markem demanded. "Or we will shoot!"

The raccoon yelled from the street. "You won't shoot sir!" Markem grabbed his rifle and pointed at him. "Because if you do we'll shoot her." Then the boar pulled Vixie into view.

Beltran's eye went wide open as he tightened his grip of his assult rifle.

"That's Red." Nick said through his radio to Markem. "And our lost officer." He finished cocking his combat pistol. Judy prepared her self for the a shooting as well.

A black four seater car drove next to Red and he kept on talking. "You see now, we'll just blow her putrid brains out if you make a move." Red approached the car. It seemed full and with a nod to the driver the trunk of the car opened. Red pointed at the boar who was holding Vixie up with a pistol to her head. The boar then pushed himself towards the trunk.

"We need to make a move. I get the boar, Beltran aim for Red, Nick and Judy try to hit the driver." Markem gave the commands.

Nick looked at the passenger. He recognized him. The albino wolf with the yellow eyes. The wolf that had shot him in the streets.

"Three, two, one." Markem counted down and a volley of shots filled the air.

The boar dropped instantly falling to the ground losing his grip on Vixie. Red jumped into he car as it started to speed away. Judy began to fire. Directing her shots to the driver as Nick saw his singular round cut threw the air hitting the passenger. His attended target.

With a hole in the window and a swerving car a splat of blood splashed on the car's interior windshield. The passenger dropped forward lifeless on the dash board as the car drove away. Nick's heart pumped as he realized what he had done. He killed the wolf.

Beltran ran down the flight of stairs in an instant, Judy also bolted out to the police car. Bullet holes where engraved in its shell. The enemies fired but not at them, their car. She turned the key attempting to start it to no avail. She hit the stirring wheel and cursed the car.

Beltran ran to Vixie's side which laid next to a dead pig. He saw that she was breathing as he picked her up. As he held her she stiffened hard as a rock. Vixie's left eye was sealed shut with dry blood and she turned her head to see who was holding her. As soon as she realized it was Beltran he could feel the strain of the fox leave. Vixie knew she now safe.

In the buildings window Nick stood horrified. Judy began to approach him from the outside looking at through the broken window. "What are doing get out here." She told him.

"I killed him." Nick stared with a blank expression.

"What? The only one who killed anything was Markem."

"No." Nick said. "The passenger, it was the wolf." It was the first time he had takin another animals life, even if it was a criminal.

Markem was already down the stairs calling an ambulance. "Wolf?" Judy asked confused before she knew what he talking about. She became wide in the eyes.

"You know when Bogo told me he didn't want me in the case because he thought I would kill that wolf. Well I did it, I killed the wolf."

"Nick, we are in combat. Don't worry about that right now."

A couple of hours later the raid was complete. The Blackhawks foot in Zootopia was stopped by a team of eight militants. No team Lighting member had died, but the totals of dead were number to over 20 animals and 13 arrested. The numbers were outrageous in Bogo's mind. Each Lighting member had at least killed two Blackhawk members and sustained all but one casualty, where King had gotten shot in the shoulder shattering a part of his clavicle. Otherwise King was more than okay.

Vixie was takin to the hospital. She sustain a broken zygomatic, broken ankle, fractured ribs, an array of stitches and half of her ear cut off.

Late that evening Judy was in Vixie's room with her friends and family. Vixie laid in the bed trying to make small conversation not wanting to worry to much. Her parent bombarded her with questions and major concerns.

Judy stayed for a short time before she started back to the apartment. She had texted Nick but he hadn't texted back since he left her at the station. He seemed to shrug things off concerning the wolf he had shot. And he told that he was going to head home after the events of the day to get rest.

Judy had taken a shower at the station before heading back to the apartments. She wondered about the meeting they had after the raid. It was addressed to Coronado that Red, the leader of the Blackhawks in Zootopia, had gotten away. Matters concerning Vixie's health were also discussed.

Entering the complex Judy started to Nick's room. She tried the door, it was unlocked and she walked in to see Nick laying on the floor crying with his arms wrapped around himself. Judy ran to his side.

"Nick what's wrong." He was still in his uniform, crying quietly as tears stained his carpet. He had been lying for a while.

"I saw him, I knew it was him I shot him. In the head, blood spluttered against the window, I killed him." He sobbed.

"If you wouldn't have killed him he would have killed more people. He's a hit man Nick he would be killed you or me if he had the chance."

"That doesn't make a difference, he is still an animal, like me or you." Nick held him self tighter than before.

Judy sighed as he sobbed. She bent down and lied on the ground. She wrapped her arms around him like he did when they slept. Nick seizing body stopped shaking at her touch. He claimed and started to breathe in deeply, no longer taking short breaths that were drowned in snot.

Nick extended his hand to hold Judy's. "I know you know that I am soft." Nick said. Before he fell asleep in her arms.

 **Wow that happened. Glad Vixie is safe, I am done screwing her over for like forever hopefully, *hopefully.* But what do you think of Nick's reaction, was it dumb or good? And always let me know how this chapter went. Cheers.**


	15. Hops

**Umm... Have fun with this.**

Judy woke up at about 8 in the morning to hear a cold shower running. She laid in Nick's bed, she left him on the floor with blanket the night before. Nick was traumatized by the wolf he had killed just yesterday. Although Judy wanted see him, she stayed in his bed.

Then Judy heard the shower turn off and the sliding door open from the bathroom. She ignored the sounds until she no longer heard Nick. Feeling restless she finally step out of bed going into the living room.

Nick stood looking out the window. It was overcast but the sun still shown threw the glass. With a pair of shorts on and a dowel wrapped over his shirtless body he stared into the clouds. Judy approached his side hugging him tightly, his fur was cool and damp.

Still holding his waist Judy asked. "How are you?"

"Feeling better, just starting to understand what happened yesterday." They stood in a brief silence while Judy leaned her head against his chest. Nick turned to face her. They looked in each other's eyes. Nick leaned in to kiss her. "I want live together."

"Yeah, I think we should." Judy agreed. At this point in Nick's life he needed her more than ever. They last two weeks have been a whirlwind considering that Nick had been reunited with his family, they had mended their relationship, and not to mention the overlying piece of losing and finding Vixie and defeating the Blackhawks.

Judy knew if anyone needed a vacation is was definitely her and Wilde.

"Hey we need to meet with Bogo and Coronado today." Judy reminded him. There meeting was scheduled at 10 that morning.

"I know. We should visit Vixie and James today."

In Bogo office Nick explained that he had seen the wolf and purposely killed him.

"Well, the shooting was in combat. You haven't done anything wrong Nick. If the situation was different then we would have a real conversation. If fact you're action may have helped save Vixies life." Bogo gave Nick the assuring statements.

Judy was beginning to realize how frigil Nick's life was. _I guess we all have weakness's._

The meeting was more filling information on the events. Then Bogo and Coronado moved on to an interesting topic.

"We have picked up that some distributors at Ramon's Brewing Company. But we're not sure if there involved with any drug trade but some of its employees have been arrested for possession and one of them had gave a lead that there was a buying spot and a crafting spot for the drugs. That crafting spot would be in the cellar of their headquarters. The same place where they brew." Coronado explained the case.

Nick smiled. "Is that's why their beer is so good?"

Coronado chuckled. "Maybe, I want you two to check it out."

Judy leaned from the oversized chair. "When do you want us to start."

"Tonight."

Nick and Judy looked at each other. "Tonight?" Judy asked. "Why so soon, I mean right after the Blackhawks situation."

Coronado nodded. "Most sales of drugs happen on Friday evening. Being Thursday we might find a good deal of evidence of some special 'brewing' techniques."

The agreed to take the case.

The two briefly met with James, explaining what had happened with the Blackhawks, Nick left out the details with the actions of killing the wolf. Nick also explained that he had seen his family and explained the whole situation.

James chuckled. "That's probely how she found me." He said holding an unopened letter that had katelynn's name on it.

"Yeah that's probably how." Nick said before concluding their conversation.

Nick and Judy made their way to clawhauser to pick up their case with Romans Brewery. After a good long while of studying it they decided on a plan to sneak into the brewing cellars. Which according to their map of the joint, was very large and there was also an area of offices they wanted to explore.

By the time they finished their plan they dressed into their uncover gear. For Nick this was a pair of flexible jeans and a cotton jacket. For Judy it was tights with a long stylistic jacket and a dark blue plaid shirt. They were armed with concealed pistols, tazers, and pepper spray.

Toward the end of their preparations it was already 6:30pm. They would have to leave soon.

Getting into a undercover service vehicle they made there way to the Roman's. Approaching the large brewery from the back Nick began to soak in the details of the place. The brewery sat on about 5 acres of land with a large field behind. The place was mostly concrete and seemed decently well lit. Steel outlined the roof and smaller office looking buildings were just behind the main brewery. It was well constructed and very clean.

Approaching from the field pass the office buildings Nick and Judy climbed to the roof of the building avoiding lights and cameras. Their entry way was very good, unnoticed and sneaky.

They traveled through the building with ease. Finally they were in the cellars, looking upon giant brewers that weren't being used. It was dark and the two looked about for an over hour not finding any trace of illegal activity.

"We should check the office." Nick told Judy.

"The office?" She questioned.

"Ramon's office, his cellar office."

Judy gave him a frown. "Yeah, but he there." He being Ramon.

"He's not, remember the company has a meeting with some mall owner or whatever." She nodded.

"Let's go." Judy agreed.

They approached Ramon's underground office. They tried the door handle it was unlocked. Nick slowly opened the door and switched on the lights. No one was in there. So the two walked about checking for information.

"Turn off the light." Judy said.

"Why?"

"Because if anyone comes down they'll know someone is in here." Nick nodded and turned off the lights.

The office was 40 feet long and had a large desk. There were lots of statues like structures lining the room such as a knight and an antique looking wardrobe. Ramon was a goat so the office was designed for a medium sized mammal.

To Nick's surprise he accidentally bumped into the wardrobe. A vase on top of the wardrobe wiggled and threatened to fall off the edge. Nick frantically grabbed the vase to prevented it from diving. Just as that happened they heard people beginning to turn the door nob. Nick grew wide eyed as he felt Judy grip his wrist and yank him behind the wardrobe.

"As you can see..." Nick and Judy heard a voice come from the entrance of the office. "This is Ramon's cellar office. This where he does a lot of research concerning the brewing of the beer." Nick recognized the voice. It was deep but oddly less frighting from his memory. He took a peak.

In his sight Nick saw two Fennec foxes and two long haired adolescent sheep. One of the foxes was noticeably taller and bigger than the other one. The tall one looking a few years younger and stood a whole head over the other fox. The sheep had long hair that dripped over there eyes. And of course the shorter fox was undoubtedly Finnick.

Nick grew a large smile on his face as he saw his old partner and elementary school friend. Still unwilling Nick reveal his hiding spot. Judy raised her hand and with words she seemed to say 'why the long smile?'

"On this part of the VIP tour we will present _hops."_ Finnick said presenting a plant like weed to the sheep as the other Fennec fox stood behind him.

"Hey Zander check this out." One of the sheep said to the other who was observing the walls around him. "Whoa, what is that?"

Again Finnick had to repeat himself. Nick knew Finnick hated repeating himself. "This is hops."

"Can you smoke them." The sheep sounded like a straight retard.

"No you make beer with the-" Finnick was cut off.

"Hey Zander grab your pipe, were gonna smoke some beer." After that statement Nick began questioning the sheep's mental health.

"You don't smoke the beer you drink it." Finnick said starting to become annoyed. "Tell your friend to put his pipe away."

"Hey Zander." The sheep said making a cutting motion with his hoves. "Dont bring your pipe."

Zander then spoke as he was extracting an object from his red backpack. "What he doesn't need the pipe? Or what, we smokin beer?"

The first sheep asked. "I don't know, are smokin beer?"

"We're not smoking beer okay, you make beer with this." Finnick said showing them the hops.

"I know." Said the sheep. "But can you smoke it?"

"No, they don't do anthing-"

"They look like weed to me dude, they look like weed."

Zander spoke again. "What, are we smoking weed?"

The sheep looked at Finnick. "I don't know. Hey, are smokin weed?"

"No, we're not smoking weed okay." Finnick started. "These are hops there for brewing beer."

The sheep looked at zander. "Nah man we're smokin beer."

"Fuck yeah." Zander said walking up to the three animals.

"You know what, get out of my brewery. Look I work here and you two need to go." Finnick motioned them to the door.

"Whoa bro, what are you doing?" The sheep said as Finnick urged the sheep back.

Then Zander refrained. "Nah, come on man. Let's go."

"No bro." The sheep said. "I want to smoke some beer."

"Look, no one is smoking beer." Finnick raised his little arms. "No one smoking weed."

"Really?" The sheep said pointing at Zander. "Caues he has a pipe. Don't you?" He finished directing the question to Zander.

"Yeah, why? We smokin weed." Zander asked.

Finnick was getting pissed. "You what, get out of here, get out of here." He said pushing them to the door.

The first sheep obviously was annoyed. "That's why we're both voting for Lionheart."

"Yeah, I am voting for Lionheart too but that doesn't mean you can just smoke hops in a brewery." Finnick said as the other Fennec fox lead them out the door into the hall.

The sheep raised his voice. "We don't smoke hops we smoke weed."

Zander joined in. "Yeah we smoke weed."

Leaning on the door way of the office Nick heard Finnick raise his voice again. "You know what, what the hell is wrong with you guys?"

"Ugh, nothing dude. Why, caues we smoke weed."

"Yeah, caues we smoke weed." Zander added, then leaned into the first sheep's ear and whispered very loudly. "Is that what he's saying?" The sheep nodded.

"No, that's not what I am saying, at all." Finnick was convinced the these were sub animals.

"Zander just call your dad to pick us up."

Zander shrugged. "Dude, just call an uber."

"I can't." The sheep said. "Left my phone in there."

"What? You left your phone?" Finnick said. "Just come and get it then."

"Alright man." The sheep said as he walk back into the office with Zander following him.

As soon as Zander entered the sheep pushed Finnick out of the room and locked the door. Leaving the two Fennec foxes outside.

"Whoa bro, what are we doing?" Zander asked.

"We're gonna smoke beer, out of your ass."

"What, really?" At this point Nick was about to fall over dying in laughter as Judy urged him be quiet.

Judy whispered into Nick's ear. "We are going to arrest them, now!"

They jumped out as Zander was taking off his pants. "Freeze!" Judy yelled and the sheep raised there hands, Zanders pants fell to the floor.

"Really man?" Nick said with his tazer drawn. "You could have at least worn a clean piece of underwear." Zander's under pants looked as he had an accident or two and we're full of holes.

The two cuffed the sheep as Finnick banged on the door. Nick promptly opened it. "Hey there little buddy." He said and his arms wide open as if he were about to give Finnick a hug.

"Nick! What the hell is going on?" Finnick barged into the room to see the sheep cuffed. Seeing the rabbit his memory was refreshed. "You're still working with the fuzz aren't you! Well why the heck are you here?"

"Looking for weed." Nick said with hands on his hips. He explained the whole ordeal of them coming here and that it was just a miss understanding.

"So, anyway." Nick started. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Finnick grabbed his own clothing, he was wearing a company shirt. "I've been working here the past eight months wondering, but not caring, on were you went."

"Great, well here I am, not that you cared." Nick played on the joke. "Who this?" Nick said mentioning the other Fennec fox who had stayed quiet relatively for the whole conversation.

"Oh, this is Andrew. The bosses nephew, he just trying to see what wants to do and all."

"Umm..." Nick grunted as the fox approached him. "How old are you?"

"20" Andrew responded. "It seems you've made easy work of those two."

Nick chuckled. "Zander with pants down made it a bit easier. Name's Wilde."

The four brought the sheep to Nick and Judy's service vehicle. They packed the sheep in the back of the car. And Nick passed his good byes to Andrew and Finnick.

"Alright." Nick said as he sat in the driver's seat as Judy was in the passenger. "Let's go." To check his rear mirror Nick saw Andrew in the back with the sheep. "What the- get out of the car!"

Then Finnick tapped his window, Nick rolled down the window. "Look." Finnick told him. "Andrew been looking into a lot of jobs lately can you just let him come with you?"

Nick started to say no but Judy cut in. "Yeah of course we'll take him."

Nick sighed. "Really? Fine, we'll take him but you need to pick him up at predict 1 you got that."

"Roger. And look, I might even want to the police force. I mean if two can get in how hard can it be?"

"Can it." Judy told him.

Finnick chuckled. "But really, Nick let's not be strangers anymore."

Nick smiled. "No can do." He said as they left.

On the drive it turned out that Andrew had been more talk-ative than before when the three first meant. The sheep calmly joined in on the conversation too. Nick soon found that Andrew was very annoying but Judy had an impression that he was cute and friendly.

"Then, I just lit the match and dropped it. Next thing you know _wam_ the port-a-potty blew up." Andrew finished as they reached the station.

With saying a word Nick brought the sheep in the station as Andrew rambled on.

They stuck the two sheep in a jail and began to walk out front so that Andrew could be picked up. The passed a cubical farm before reaching the main hall. This is when Andrew stopped immediately looking into the boxed space.

"Andrew, come on." Nick said waving his hand. "We got to go." Andrews didn't even acknowledge him. "What are you looking at?" Nick approached him.

As soon as Nick looked into the direction of Andrew's sight the small fox finally spoke. "She's beautiful."

"What?" Nick said. Then he saw her, Vixie sitting at a desk in a wheel chair. Beltran was in the next cubical over."Vixie?" He said, questioning that if she had been released from the hospital.

"Is that her name, she's hot." Andrew almost drooled.

Vixie white fur again had its fluff. This time only one full ear pointed perfectly straight with a odd black tip. She took a glance back, she could tell that she was being watched. And with that peek Andrew saw her flawless eye liner that pierced his chest and her warming brown eyes. There was also a noticeable black dot of fur on her left cheek.

"Come on lover boy." Judy then tugged his shirt. Nick noticed that Beltran and Vixie were talking about who was just staring at them.

Nick had one thought in his head before Finnick came to pick up Andrew, _so it begins._

 **Sorry for the wait, been doing physical therapy on my leg which is happening to sustain a tibia fracture, and also I went crazy to find a date for prom (and find I did.) So I am going to talk about me and how this story relates to me.**

 **Asked this girl named Isabelle to prom by singing her Shut up and dance and playing guitar and giving her poster that says 'I don't dance but I was wondering if you could teach me at prom.' Now how does this relate to the story? Well everyone of my chapters has references to a bunch of crap, Vixie is a reference to my friend Isabelle. Perfect skin, a beautiful face with dark deep brown eyes, and a dimpial on her left cheek lovely blonde hair. Well this girl is driving me insane. Each of my OCs is an actually person, and Vixie is my favorite OCs because well, she's beautiful, smart, and chill. And best of all she accepted my prom request, which was pretty amazing.**

 **Now enough of my personal crap, tell me what you guys think. I like the humor to this chapter, what about you. Please review.**


	16. What does rabbit taste like?

**Here we go...**

Nick walked down a dark ally. For no particular reason just because he had a feeling he should. He wasn't dressed for duty but he was armed. Taking a right he saw a wolf looming over what appeared to be a young pup. The wolf giving the pup rude remarks and from Nick's observations the pup was getting mugged.

"Hey!" Nick yelled as he drew his gun pointing it at the wolf. "Put your paws up!" He commanded.

The wolf looked up at him waving her arms with what appeared to be a knife in her right paw. "Sir this is just a misunderstanding, you see-"

Nick wasn't having it. "Put the knife and get on the ground with your arms behind your back."

The wolf tilted her head in confusion. "No, this is my-" she was cut short by a flying bolt that went into her gut. She feel forward holding her stomach and dropped her knife.

Nick sprinted up to her quickly as the pup began to yell and cry. When he meant the wolf he kicked the knife away and put his knee on her back and began to cuff her. The female wolf began to wail in pain.

"Get off of her, get off of her!" The pup yelled and he yanked on Nick's arm with no success. Nick looked at the pup in confusion, then he looked at the knife he had kicked away. It wasn't a knife, they were car keys.

Nick grew wide eyed as he stood off the wolf. The wolf flipped to her back, her underside was plump and covered in blood. The pup ran to her side.

Nick knelt down to try to help with the wound. The pup then pushed him back and screamed on top of his lungs; "Get away from my mother!"

Nick then stood and further observed the wounded wolf. She seemed fit and slender except for abnormally large belly, then Nick understood. The wolf was pregnant.

Nick put his paw to his mouth and stepped back. He killed it, he killed an unborn pup. Nick turned from the scene and barfed due to the sicking feeling in his stomach. _What have I done._

Judy sleep was disrupted by the toss and turns of her partner. "Nick." She said giving a light elbow jab to his side, it didn't work. She then looked at him to see him covered in sweat and whimpering, but he was still asleep. She realized he was having a nightmare.

She shot up and grabbed his shoulders and yelled. "Wake up, wake up!" Nick eyes shot open to see Judy's concerned face. Like he had seen a ghost Nick completely ignored Judy and walked to the bathroom. The shower turned on.

Judy just sat on her bed. _He so sad._ Nick was obviously having trouble coming to terms of killing the wolf a couple of days ago. _I need to cheer him up._

Vixie sat in a wheel chair in a common coffee shop with three of her best friends; Zero, Kaylee, and Beltran. She slipped on some well curred milk and nibbled away at an orange flavored muffin.

Her ankle was wrapped tight in a boot and the stitches in her face had already been removed. Her ear was sealed and cheek bone was healing very well. Her ribs were why she was in a wheel chair. Vixie's ribs were not completely fractured but cracked, but it still made breathing and eating uncomfortable. And to make things even better half her face was still some what swollen and her eye was black. Not the usual imagine Vixie would put out on a normal day, but she didn't care. Being beaten was not a dignifying experience.

In fact the beating had pissed her off more than anything. Rather than curling up in misery Vixie secretly vowed that if she ever saw the raccoon again she would kill him on the spot. The Artic fox's aggressive nature repressed civil feeling of depression and self pity.

So Vixie just tried to enjoy life as it was rather than dwelling on what could have happen if she was smarter at the situation at the opera or a different effort she could have made when she was captured.

With all her friends in coffee shop, Vixie couldn't have a better morning.

As she conversed with her friends a rather tall fennec fox walked out of the bathroom. And from where Vixie was seated she was facing the doors and could see the on coming fox. There was a square of toilet paper on his foot and with in a few steps he notice the square. He shook his leg in an attempt to free his foot of the paper without success. He then put his other foot on a lagging flap of paper and peeled the square away from his foot.

Looking satisfied with his job the fox brushed his shirt and walk forward with a content face. But to disrupt his peaceful walk he tripped over his own feet and almost fell if it weren't for an empty stool to grab on to preventing him from falling. Vixie chortled at the clumsy fox.

Right after his fall the fox looked up to meet Vixie's eyes. He held the gaze for a good moment then Vixie lost her smile and spoke up. "What?" She sounded offended by the fox eyes. "Haven't you seen a fox in a wheel chair before." Vixie thought he was just observing her broken body.

The fox suddenly looked scared. "No, no not at all." The fennec seemed a bit awkward in a smooth way. "It's just..." He trailed as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Say it." Vixie said as her friends stopped talking to witness the occurring situation.

"It's just that, I am sort of scare of you because, well, your really cute." The fox pushed out his own thoughts.

Vixie was taken back by his words. "Excuse me?" Kaylee grew a big smile on her face.

The fennec then started to blush. "I mean not be rude but that just was I think."

"Well, thank you. I guess. Your not too shabby yourself." Vixie returned the compliment. The fennec grew in confidence

"So what happen?" He asked.

"I am a cop. Just one hazards of the job I guess." Vixie continued. "Did hear about the officer that was captured by drug operators and freed a couple days ago."

The fox nodded. "Yeah I think so."

"That was me."

"Dang. So your a full ZDP officer then?"

"Absolutely, this is actually my partner, Beltran." Vixie said as she padded Beltran's shoulders.

"I am actually trying to get a job in predict 1, I have an interview today."

"Really, what position are trying to fill?"

"Paper stuff, keep tract of cases and a detective assistant. Which reminds me, I got to go." The fox said as he began to leave.

"Wait." Vixie stopped him. "I didn't get your name."

"Names Andrew." The fennec said as he left them.

"Isn't he a cute little fox." Kaylee said as Andrew's impression branded it self with cherry red iron in Vixie's mind.

Judy and Nick spent most the day moving Judy's stuff into Nick's apartment. Judy took control of the playlist and to Nick's disliking she blasted pop music through out the apartment. Nearth the less they moved most of Judy's smaller furniture in his room. They also let Overstreet know that Judy would be releasing her apartment soon and taking residence with Nick.

Peter, the bunny landlord, found it quite odd but made arrangements for the news. _A rabbit and a fox living together._ Peter thought. _That's literally the weirdest thing._ Overstreet would assume that the rabbit and the fox were now a 'thing.'

Mid evening the two went out for a late lunch and continued to set up Judy's stuff. At about 5 Nick mentioned that needed to go the gym.

"Really?" Judy protested. "Just take a rest, you need it."

"I took a rest yesterday."

"We were working yesterday."

"Finding two beer ass smoking sheep, Finnick, and his little friend Andrew were not working, it was more of, a Merry gathering." Nick claimed. Judy giggled at the sheep who were trying to smoke _hops_ which was used for brewing beer.

Then like a stark in Judy's head she agreed with Nick. "Know what your right, go to the gym."

"You wanna come?" Nick asked her.

"No, I am fine. With all this moving I think I've lifted enough for today." Judy started to quick calculations, _he should be home about 6..._

"Alright then." Nick put on his training gear and ran to the gym

When he arrived at the gym he went immediately to the squat rack. For a warm up he did light quick toe jumps and progressed all the way to mountain climbers.

Nick slid on the correct weights. 30 pounds, his body weight for a warm up. He completed eight reps with ease. The gym that Nick went to was designed for medium sized mammals like foxes, dogs, rabbits and so on. There were larger gyms for elephants, rhinos and animals just as big. Nick could only imagine what it would be like to move the metal they do.

Nick then put on ten more pounds to the rack. Making the total weight 40 pounds. He did six reps with little trouble. But he knew his next set was to be the most difficult. He placed another ten pounds, making it 50, ten pounds away from doubling his body weight. The first rep was the a bit strenuous, the second was easier then the first, the third came with moderate resistance, then the forth was upon him.

Nick dipped down breaking parallel and began to push against the weight that was trying to squash him. He felt his hamstrings burn and his hip flexor grind as the bar was valiantly pushed back into its place on the rack. After setting the weight on the rack Nick leaned on it to catch his breath. It was hard work.

Nick then set up a bar on the main floor, again he started with 30 pounds. He did bent over row, an upper back exercise. Using your body weight with such a lift was pretty good, Nick promptly did three sets of six reps.

Moving on to power clean, this was probably Nick's favorite lift. It required lots of athleticism and technique. He place 20 pounds on the bar. Nick put his feet shoulder with apart and lowered him bottom. With his chest raised and back flat, he gripped the ends of the bar. Using his arms, legs, back and even toes projected the bar up wards. When the bar reached chest level he dipped his elbows underneath it to catch the free falling weight with his collar bone. With a stamp with his heels he stood up straight holding the weight firmly on his chest. With the lift completed he dropped on the floor and prepared to do it again.

Nick did another three sets of six reps completing his work out. After a cool down Nick showered and changed in the gyms locker room. He then took an easy walk back to the apartment. He was at the gym for 40 minuets.

Rubbing his lactated legs as he walked into the apartment, Nick found all the boxes moved to the side of the room and neatly sacked in the corner. Judy's kitchen table was set up.

The table was round and bar stools allowed it's diner's to sit at the elevated level of the table. Only three could sit at the table but it was a very pretty table. Dark brown stained, hand crafted chairs and the surface was smooth due a glossy paint.

At the table lasagna, a type of orange drink, and delicate garlic bread. As a center piece, red flowers and a candle. Approaching the table Nick took a seat.

At that moment Judy walked in wearing a deep tan dress, with no shoes. Nick stared longer then he usually would. He had never seen Judy in a dress.

"What, taken back by a pretty lady?" Judy sensed he was under her spell.

Nick then smiled and looked at his crotch and with a commanding finger he skulled. "Down boy, down!" He disciplined his imaginary erection.

Judy blushed. "Shut up!" She punched his arm.

"So tell me." Nick said. "Who's coming over?"

"Well, a devilishly red fox and me."

"Devilishly?" Nick asked. "Hope your weren't expecting something as red as this." Nick showed his damp arm. Which appeared to reflect light because he was still wet from his shower at the gym.

"No, actually this is exactly what I wanted." She told him as she took a seat adjacent from Nick. "Let's eat!" Judy said.

Nick promptly started to eat the dish. The lasagna was well done and the orange drink as Nick discovered was a mango blended with other fruits, very sweet and very good. He pitched a few comments on the food, praising it's quality. As he ate the garlic bread Nick began to make a strange face.

Judy noticed it instantly, the expression seemed as if he had tasted something _odd._ "What?" She asked. Nick stood as if he were missing something. "Is there something wrong with the food?"

Nick looked at her. "Yeah, absolutely. There's an ingredient that I haven't tried but I think it would go great with this dish." He made no sense to her.

"Well then you chef, what ingredient would that be?" Judy asked.

Nick walked near her. "Like I've said, haven't tried it yet." Leaned over her. "I always wanted to try... rabbit." He said with a grin and kissed her lightly on the lips.

With that Nick picked her up and carried her into his room. He threw her on the bed and Judy chortled as began to lean over her. He kissed her passionately and began kissing her along the neck with a nibble here and there. Judy's eye fluttered and Nick began to explore her body with both his hands and lips.

He slowly progressed down her neck kissing every inch of her, he came down her still guiding his muzzle downward. Judy took a deep breath of content as Nick continued his venture.

Nick moved his arms to grab the upper part of Judy's dress from the back and pulled down revealing her...

 **No! Not writing that on a T based story, however. I am posting a New Home CH 16 explicit version in m section, check it out if your into that.**

After all the lust that had brewed Nick laid to Judy's right. "Sorry about that." He apologized.

"It's fine, I let go pretty far anyway." She took a deep breath. "I am gonna take a shower and do not follow me!"

"It's cool carrots, I won't follow I promise." Nick gave her his oath.

Judy turned on the shower after bringing a set of clothes. Soon when the shower came Nick began to feel drowsy, only playing on the fantasies _if only I were in there._

 **Sorry I haven't posted in a while, probely gonna take a break from this story for a little while to write a short story based off Freelance Whales "Dig into waves." Which is a song that drives me insane at a spiritual, religious and everything level. Let me know how I did in that box just below and shoot me a PM if your interested in that short story concerning dig into waves.**


	17. See you in a few

**My b with the wait, I have been writing so personal stuff and a couple of oneshots (which are on my profile) anyways. Enjoy!**

Nick stood in his living room looking out the window, his blue tooth speaker playing soft indie music, a selection that Judy had organized. Staring at the young sky Nick felt a set of arms wrap around his waist, of course it was Judy.

"How do you feel?" She asked him.

"Great, but I could feel a little better if the night had gone smoother." Nick said with a smile.

"I am sorry Nick, I just I couldn't really do that I guess, yet that is." Judy said loosening her grip.

"Judy I am never going to do anything you don't want me to, I respect your decision. It just would have been nice to know the boundaries before all that." Nick said.

"Thank you, and I was just trying to cheer you up." Judy told him.

"Well, you did do a good job last night." Nick complemented her inmate efforts. She blushed at the thought.

"Thanks, I guess, glad you enjoyed it."

Nick chuckled. "Such a good job I needed to finish myself this morning."

"Alright that enough." Judy said, a bit uncomfortable now, as she walked to the kitchen to start breakfast.

The two ate a batch of waffles smothered it a variety of fruits and soaked with syrup. Around Judy's round wooden table they talked. It turned out that Coronado sent Nick an email concerning his brother James. James was to be sent to a prison located ten miles outside a small town called Orca Flats which was about five hours south of Zootopia. James was to be ship that day.

"Should we go see him?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, we should." Nick said.

Standing outside predict 1, James along with other fellow prisoners waited for the bus that would transport them to Ocra Flats prison. They were guarded by an array of police men. Nick approached James with some light conversation before saying good bye.

"Hey buddy stay safe while your doing you job alright. Make sure to tell mom where I am." James said as Nick gave him a weak hug, James could not embrace his brother because he was in cuffs. Some of the nearby officers look at the two with confusion, a cop hugging a prisoner.

"I will brother."

"And tell Tate to not get that fox pregnant before his mission." James told Nick making a joke referring to their younger brother who was dating a young fox before his religious mission. Tate was far from impregnating his girlfriend, he was the picture of purity.

"Haha, yeah I tell him that."

"Wilde!" An officer from Ocra Flats said as a brown bus approached them

"What?" Nick responded.

"I said Wilde." The officer repeated.

"That's me _Wilde._ " James said paying Nick's shoulder. "Ill see you in few."

"Few what?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, months, days, maybe years."

"I'll visit you in few weeks James." Nick promised. "And make sure you don't get raped while your in their, I've heard some interesting prisoners like the boys too."

"Oh really, I'll make a note." James chuckled as he made his way up the steps of a bus which was to transport James and a few other animals to Orca Flats.

That's the last thing they said to each other before the bus went away to the southern deserts where the prison was. "Well this sucks." Nick said as Judy approached him.

"We just found each other and now he's going to prison." Nick stated coldly.

"He helped us find the Blackhawks so I think he went out in an honorable way." Judy told him.

Nick shrugged. "Yeah I guess, I told him I would visit in couple weeks."

Judy decided it was time to change subjects. "Lunch?" Nick agreed and the two left the station.

For five hours James sat in a tin buses as he approached what seemed in the middle of nowhere. His hand were cuffed to a bar in the seat in front of him and the chairs he sat on had no padding which made his butt numb.

They were in a desert region, and in the middle of a dry valley there was a large complex. _Home sweet home._ James thought as the prison became larger and larger as time passed.

Stepping out of the bus their seemed to be a wave as heat radiating off the ground. It was at least 100 degrees and for a red fox with a good coat it felt like 120. To go along with that the air was dry and there was no humidity to prevent the sun from directly barring on to the new prisoners. James thought that the sun was going melt him.

With in taking a few steps out of the bus James heard the flapping of an helicopter above him. The sound was so sudden it startled the red fox. Dirt was wiping around the bus as the helicopter went around as a passenger from an open side faced James. At that moment the prison alarm system went off.

Prison guards ducked as the pulled out pistols and began shouting directing each other in what seemed to James full on panic. _What going on?_ He thought

Then James saw the passenger from the open side of the helicopter reveal a bow and arrow. The red fox stood undaunted at the sight. And threw the panic yells and the engine if the helicopter James heard a small whisk of air and something pierce his throat.

James instantly dropped as the helicopter flew away as fast it came. The vulpus vulpus squirmed as he held his neck. Protruding from the fox was a two foot long arrow with a piece of paper attached to the shaft. James struggled for breath as he clasped his hands around his throat, where the arrow had stuck him.

Then James felt his feet grow cold as hot blood began drop from his neck. Then a wave of a blizzard fell upon James as his soul slipped from his body. And with a dying thought Jame said _Sorry grandpa I never put on the uniform, but death is sweeter then I imagined._ And he was gone.

Nick sat on a couch and cuddled with Judy as they watched a local TV show. Wrapped tight in each other's arms, Nick didn't want to be anywhere else but with _his_ cutelittle bunny. It was getting late, but their surprise a knock came to their door.

Nick groaned as he went to answer it. Judy turned off the TV as the door opened. In the door stood Coronado and Bogo in full uniform.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

With out saying a word the coyote and the buffalo entered the apartment. Coronado spoke first. "When arriving in Orca Flats James was shot by a bow and arrow from a helicopter that was passing by. The arrow struck James and killed him. I am sorry to tell you in this manner."

Nick was wide eyed and struck. His brother was killed. "What, who, why?" He questioned not expecting an answer but one came anyways.

"It was the Blackhawks, their revenge."

"How do you know that?" Nick said as Judy went to his side to hold him up.

"This." Coronado said as he showed Nick his phone. A picture of a note, it had blood on it and a stamped red triangle. The note read, _The Vixien is next._

"They are going after Vixie." Judy said horrified. "Where is she?"

Bogo then stepped onto the conversation. "She's heading to the Station right now, in fact she should already be there. We are going to send her to out of town for a little while until this whole thing clams down."

"I am sorry for your loss Nick." Coronado said.

"You two can take the next few days off. Then we'll discuss the details of this case." Bogo told the two before the chief and the detective left them.

Nick walked into his apartment and sat on the couch and held his hands over his eyes. Sobs then came from the poor fox. "Why? My mom hasn't seen him in six years! The last she talked to him was when he was screaming at my parents before he left us. The last thing we talked about was how he shouldn't get _raped_ while he was in prison." Judy sat next the fox and began to rub his back before she wrapped her arms around him.

"Nick, your gonna be fine, your family is gonna be fine. Remember, James and your mom where sending letters to each other while he was held at the station, I am sure they resolved things." Nick's body still jerked and switched.

"I need to call my mother." Nick said as he pulled out his phone and dialed the number. Then the thought lingered in Nick's head _I'll see you in a few._

 _ **Okay**_ **, sorry for the wait. And sorry that this chapter was short AF. But anyway lioke always how did I do. Your comments and review are key to a good fanfic. I am planning on wrapping up this story soon and starting a new one! Anyway check out my oneshots, REVEIW, and as always have a great day.**


	18. Eternal Speckles

**I know right, I posted something.**

Nick walked into a church. In a warmly lit room, a casket was laid on a decorated table. Around the table was a circle of Fox's.

Nick made a slow walk as Judy trailed him. Nick walked through an ally of chairs to see Tate sitting down slump, the officer placed a paw on his brothers shoulder. Tate looked up into Nick's eyes, salty tears ran ran down both of the Fox's faces.

Nick soon left him behind as he approached his mother who was standing by the table. Katelynn turned around to face Nick and embraced him with a big hug.

At this point Judy had a hard time containing herself. From a view over Nick's shoulder Katelynn made eye contact with Judy and extended a paw to join her and Nicks hug. Judy followed her request and hugged katelynn.

The two greeted the Wilde family. It was the first time Judy had met Nick's family on this was not a good circumstance to meet in. But her presence gave the distressed family comfort of friends that cared.

Katelynn was especially distrubed by the event of James dying. She hadnt seen her son in a number of years and this was not a friendly reunion. The Wilde family had the inent of visiting their son while he was in prison just a week later.

At the table the family stood around their lost member. James lied face up, eyes closed, he had a scarf around his neck (to cover the wound that killed him), dressed in a suit and his fur was slightly discolored.

The most unique feature of James was the speckled spots on his neck and ears. They were unfazed by the death that griped his body. He was a beautiful fox, that had a real feature starting to form in front of him. Which is what made his death a sick one, he had so much potential.

They were in a Gideonist church, the spot were the funeral was going to be held. The church was located in Zootopia and the next day James's father conducted the service. It focused on the joys and trails James's life and how he was beginning to revert to more righteous ways.

More particularly Scott mentioned James sweet relationship with his grandfather Eric. Some war stories Eric would tell to James before he went to bed to feed the young Fox's mind. Eric had passed a number of years ago due to natural causes.

The funeral ended with placing James in the ground and the last thoughts from his family. Judy found the meeting extremely taxing emotionally, and it wasn't just caues Nick was sorelly hurt from this but she guinely was frightened for James, Vixie and mostly herself.

 _What was death?_ A questioned that developed in Judy's mind.

Was it really the fact that some ones body became dysfunctional to the point where the brain died. And after all the death all that was left was a piece of flesh that had nothing but memories. _But what would be like if I died, would I just be gone like that, only living in memories of others not truly existing. This surly couldn't be it._ Judy thought. Or was it like what the Wilde's religious family believed an, after life with God and Lupus? And was there a heaven, or any afterlife for that matter?

Judy had her family beliefs in a heaven but now she wasn't sure on life after death. Doubtful beliefs of the unknown curred in Judy's head. It was like a torture.

That night Judy slept away from Nick due to the thoughts she was debating in her mind. Lost in thought while staring at the ceiling she finally started to get closer to Nick.

His back was facing her as she got closer. As Judy first purposely touch him, Nick turned and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay I got you." Nick quietly stated.

He had been waiting for her to turn to him for comfort knowing she was troubled. Staying up until she was ready for him.

Nick then spake again. "I'll protect you." And with that Judy relaxed completely in his embrace, she _knew_ she loved him.

Just a few days earlier she was trying to soothe him from losing his brother, but now he was helping her.

With in the next couple days the two would return to work and the assignment of transporting Vixie out of town would be brought up.

 **Sorry for the horrendously long wait, and also sorry for the short chapter.**

 **So I haven't really post because my leg isn't broken anymore and I've been doing a ton of phyically demanding stuff.**

 **And for the chapter REVEIW! I felt like I needed a chapter like this to push the story on, kind tried to focus on the death concept thing not sure if I did it right so criticism is most wanted right now. Thank you for those who stuck with the story it means a lot.**


End file.
